Twilight
by Hikari AkA machi NO tenshi
Summary: (The Epilogue is posted!) This is an alternate reality fanfiction where Mamoru is coming back to Tokyo after 10yrs of absence, with the purpose to face his past.
1. Prologue

Story: Twilight  
Author: Hikari  
Email: Machi_no_Tenshi@excite.com  
Genre: Alt.Reality  
Rated: PG  
  
  
@ TWILIGHT @   
A Monogatari by Hikari.  
  
Prologue:  
  
As he stared out the window of the shinkansen, he tried to remember   
the last time he had been in Tokyo. It was 10 years ago, on a fate-  
full autum that would change his life forever...  
  
*/^.^\* flashback */^.^\*  
  
"Hey Usa!! Wait up!" A black haired boy yelled at a blond haired girl  
with a pretty blue dress.  
  
"What? And let you catch me?" She stopped for a moment to turn around  
and look him in the eyes. And with a sure hand on her hip and a play-  
full look in her sky-blue eyes, said "In your dreams Mamo-chan!"  
  
Unfortunately for her, the pause she gave to make her triumphant  
speech gave 'Mamo-chan' the advantage, and in seconds he was at her  
side with arms wrapped around her waist. He looked down at her...   
'boy was she a sight!' You could tell that her mom had dressed her  
today. So cute in her ice blue, spaghetti-strap dress that came down  
to her knees. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt under, to prevent  
a catch of a cold yet her feet were cover with nothing more than her  
summer sandals! But that was Usagi... she always longed to feel free,  
and for her, freedom was felt with her feet. 'Go figure!'  
  
"You were saying?" He said with a smirk of victory, causing her eyes  
to some-what slit.  
  
"Ok... So you won this time." Slowly, taking her hand out of her po-  
cket, she took out a small yellow 'star' object and handed it to him.  
"You can keep it for this week, but next week... IT'S MINE AGAIN!"  
  
He took it with great care form her hand. He didn't want it to fall,  
it meant a lot to Usagi... and him too. It was a locket. No, not just  
that! It was THEIR locket. They had found it together while playing  
in the sand box one day, actually, that spring. What they most liked  
about it wasn't it's star shape, although that certainly did get Usagi's  
attention, it was the beautifull melody that came from it when opened.  
A soft lullabye.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll give it back," he said, now his ocean blue eyes  
probed into hers with authority. "And don't forget that the locket is  
MINE too! So I can keep it as long as I want!!"  
  
*/^.^\* end of flashback */^.^\*  
  
Rudely, a voice brought him back from his thoughts, "Ladies and gentle-  
men: The shinkansen will soon be making it's stop at the Tokyo Train   
Station, Gate number 5. Please return to your seats and wait patiently  
until the train comes to a full stop."  
  
He put away the locket, which he had taken out sometime during his   
daydream and thought, 'Soon... soon he would have to face his past.  
Would she still be there? Did she still remember him? He doubted it,  
specially since they never wrote to each other. How could he expect  
her to remember him when she hadn't seen him for 10 years!! It was ab-  
surd'.  
  
Once out of the station, he noticed the dark-gray sky even though it  
was only 5 o'clock. He felt it then. A sure drip that could only mean  
one thing: 'Rain, wouldn't you figure!' It was a sarcastic thought, but  
it expressed how he felt at the moment. Getting into the cab, he indi-  
cated the man to take him to the Kyuuban district and in Asabu street,  
to stop at a apartment building called 'Shiawese'. He paid the man,   
and when up to the 10th floor, it was his cousin's apartment.  
  
So this 'supposedly' was it, he was finally in Tokyo and ready for  
college. He rang the doorbell and waited for Kaoru to answer. He was  
Mamoru's cousin although, if you take into account the fact that they  
grew up together under the same roof, I suppose you could call him his  
brother.  
  
Kaoru had light brown hair and dark-green eyes. He was studying at  
Asia University for an undergraduate degree. They had first met 10  
years ago when Mamoru's parents had died on a road trip to one of the  
shrines on the outskirts of Tokyo. It had been a sad day for everyone,  
especially for Masayuki, Misao's bother, who promised to take care of  
his sister's child as a way to make sure that her spirit would rest   
in peace. That was why he had to move. He still remembered that day...  
  
*/^.^\* flashback */^.^\*  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to your new home, Mamoru-chan." Masayuki was trying  
his hardest not to sound broken hearted. He had just told the boy  
that his parents had won an 'around the world' trip and wouldn't be  
coming home for a while. That the reason for him moving to Yokohama,  
into his uncle's house, was so that he wouldn't stay alone in Tokyo  
until his parents returned.  
  
"Are you sure mom and dad are going to know where to find me?"  
Mamoru asked with his deep sea eyes pleading for an answer.  
  
'To do this to him... it's not right.' "Of course they will...   
You don't have to worry." 'I am such a coward!'  
  
"But what about Usa-chan... when can I go back and play with her?"  
  
"Don't worry Mamoru, you'll have your cousin Kaoru, he's only 2  
years older that you... I'm sure you 2 could be able to play together."  
  
*/^.^\* end of flashback */^.^\*  
  
"Hey, Mamoru-san!! Long time no see." Kaoru said while bringing  
in his cousin for a warm hug.  
  
"I missed you too, Kaoru." He said while trying to stop Kaoru   
form giving him a nuggie. "Hey!! Will you stop that already. You're  
gonna get my hair into knots!"  
  
Kaoru slowly let up only to look at Mamoru with a knowing smile.  
"Did the 18 year old 'college man' have a bad trip?"  
  
He ran his fingers though his hair, "No... I think it's just the  
stress of the weeks before college starts. This-" He stopped, his   
fingers had gotten caught in his hair!! "Didn't I tell you!"  
  
They looked at each other seriously for a while... then they both  
started to laugh, slowly at first bust progression caused a hardy   
laugh at the end. "Oh Mamoru... You're never gonna change." And he  
didn't want him to change either!  
  
"Anyway," looking into Kaoru's eyes, he said barely above a wisper,  
"I missed you."  
  
Smiling in agnolishment to the frase, Kaoru placed his arm on   
Mamoru's shoulder. "Come on man, let's get you settled in." They  
walked into the apartment, hands filled with bags. Kaoru closed the  
door behind him with his foot, "After all, 'Freshmen' Orientation  
Day is tomorrow." His hardy laugh mocking Mamoru's new step into the  
REAL world could be hear outside the apartment door.  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Chapter 1

Story: Twilight  
Author: Hikari  
Email: Machi_no_Tenshi@excite.com  
Genre: Alt.Reality  
Rated: PG  
  
  
  
TWILIGHT   
A Monogatari by Hikari.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"...And now I pronounce you, man and wife! You may now kiss the   
bride."  
  
"WHAT?!!" Broke in Usagi. "KISS?!!"   
  
"Have you gone bonkers Motoki-kun?" Asked a disgusted Mamoru to   
his best friend.  
  
Motoki just stared at them, he had been to enough weddings to know   
that what he said was right. "But that's what's s'posed to happen."   
Usagi and Mamoru just glared at him in disbelief. They had decided   
to play 'wedding' but if they had to KISS...they could call the game   
off. "Listen, my don't we just end this game and play something else,   
'k?" Both Usagi and Mamoru nodded in agreement. 'I just don't under-  
stand them!' He was sure Usagi really did want to be kissed by Mamoru,  
but he knew that she would never in a million years admit to it. And   
Mamoru from his side, would never let the other guys know that he   
really did have a crush on her. 'I guess I can understand why,' Motoki  
thought. 'The guys would shun him if they new, after all...girls DO   
have cuddies!!'  
  
"How 'bout... umm, HIDE & GO SEEK!!" Mamoru suggested.  
  
"Ok, I'll start counting." Motoki turned around and leaned against  
a tree. "ONE...TWO...THREE..."  
  
"Wait." Usagi interrupted, "don't I get a vote?"  
  
Mamoru grabbed a hold of Usagi's arm. "Shut up and start running!"   
They ran into an alleyway near a daycare center on the Juuban district   
of Tokyo. Placing his index finger on her delicate, moist lips he spoke.  
"Shh! Don't say anything or he'll hear us."  
  
She looked at him and their eyes locked together. He was so handsome  
with his inky black hair, and his deep blue eyes. 'So deep,' she thought.  
'That I could drown in them forever.' Usagi saw him starring at her   
with new eyes. She had never seen him look at her that way...it kinda  
scared her.  
  
'She's perfect, and no matter what your friends say you just have to  
do this.' With that last coherent thought still in his mind, Mamoru   
brought down his lips to the point of barely touching hers. And then,   
unexpectedly to him, Usagi was kissing him and hard!! Soon, he felt   
her arms begin to wrap themselves around his neck. And without control,   
HIS arms sought out the newly formed curves of her young body. Little   
sparks of electricity passed down Usagi's delicate spine making her   
shiver with their force, and apparently they were doing the same to   
Mamoru, for his hands trembled as they held onto the thin material   
that was Usagi's dress. If this was the way a kiss was supposed to   
feel like, then neither of them were ever going to forget such an   
incredible experience.  
  
"I found y-" Motoki's sentence was cut mid-speech as he found his   
two best friends in what you could call a 'MAYOR lip-lock'!! Mamoru   
was holding Usagi within his arms and you could barely tell that she   
was leaning against the alley wall, for the two looked like one. 'I   
think I'd better leave.' Just as he turned to go, Motoki took one   
last look. 'And they didn't want to kiss before. YEAH, RIGH!'  
  
*/^.^\* end of flashback-dream */^.^\*  
  
"BANZAI!!!" Yelled Kaoru as he launched himself on top of Mamoru's   
sleeping form, inside his warm and cozy bed.  
  
"UgH!" Was all the reply Mamoru could give as he was knocked out   
of his dream, and onto the cold hard wood floor of the bedroom.  
  
"Yo man, wake up! It's almost noon!"  
Mamoru stirred, "um...Ugh! That was not the type of wake up call I   
was expecting after the dream I just had." He said as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
Kaoru became curious and on his face a sly grin began to take shape.  
"And what were you dreaming about? Or should I rephrase that to 'whom'?"  
  
Mamoru's face began to turn a light shape of pink, but soon regained  
it's natural color. "Nobody you'd know!"  
  
"How would YOU know?" Kaoru argued, still fighting for a clue about   
the dream.  
  
Mamoru thought about it for a moment. What Kaoru had just said was   
true...but still he wasn't going to tell him about Usagi, she was part   
of his past and even though he thought about her constantly he hadn't   
known anything new about her for 10yrs and it wasn't any of Kaoru's   
business anyway. "Your right Kaoru, I wouldn't know. Hey, what's for   
breakfast?"  
  
Kaoru knew that this was an attempt to change the subject and there-  
fore, he let it slide. "It's hamburgers. And it's not breakfast...It's   
LUNCH!"  
  
Mamoru got quickly out of bed, and headed towards the kitchen. "HEY!"  
He yelled, "I thought you said we were having burgers for lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Kaoru said as he made his way towards Mamoru.  
  
"SO?! There aren't any hamburgers here!"  
  
Placing his hand on Mamoru's shoulder, Kaoru looked at him with a   
little bit of annoyance. "I do NOT cook for guys, if you were a pretty   
girl... MAYBE."  
  
Mamoru gave him a hurt look. "What? I'm not good enough for you?"  
  
Kaoru laughed a bit. "Come on. Get dressed and we'll go to lunch."  
  
"I can't, " he answered. "I have to go to that orientation thing.   
It's at 12:30."  
  
Kaoru looked strangely at Mamoru, then patted him on the back.   
"You've already missed that appointment, besides I can show you the   
university later. After all, I have been going there for 3 years now."  
  
"Ok. Let me get ready so we can go out." And with that, Mamoru went   
back into the bedroom and got ready.  
  
Once out of the apartment, the two men headed for a place no man   
would ever be caught dead in...THE MALL. Not that it was wrong for   
men to go there, it's just that there was no need to go except when   
dragged there by your girlfriend. Together, they headed towards a   
bookstore with a café build in. They sat down, ordered their hamburgers  
and decided to look at the books in the mean time.  
  
Kaoru headed towards the newspaper section, while Mamoru when to the  
magazine stand. Looking around for the newest edition of "Surgeons"   
magazine he saw the most beautiful pair of blue eyes staring right back   
at him. He picked up the magazine, and on the cover was a gorgeous girl  
with long blond hair down to her waist. She was sitting down on a blue  
plush cushion with a white Calvin Klein dress on. Her face full of   
innocence, as sky blue eyes gazed at him with the most beautiful   
expression of mystery. And to top things off, a pink back round enhanced  
the aura of sweetness that she somehow evoked.  
  
Just then Mamoru felt a strong hand on his shoulders. "Mamoru-san.   
Our order's ready." Kaoru glanced a look at the magazine Mamoru was   
staring at. "Whatcha looking at?"  
  
"Um... nothing just thing girls magazine. " Mamoru showed Kaoru the   
cover. "She's pretty, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah," Kaoru said in a slightly uncomfortable tone. "She's my girl-  
friend. Her name is Hanako, she's a model."  
  
Mamoru stole one last look at the angel on the magazine. "Your lucky...  
she seems really nice."  
  
"Yeah, real lucky." Kaoru said almost under his breath in a somewhat  
sarcastic tone. "Anyway, " he said on a more animated note. "I want you  
to meet a friend of mine. She's waiting for us at the table." They   
directed themselves towards the café's booth. Extending his had towards  
the sitting girl, Kaoru said, "Mamoru-kun, I'd like you to meet a VERY  
dear friend of mine, her name is Makoto."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Mamoru said.  
  
Shaking her head, Makoto replied, "No, the pleasure is all mine."   
She gave him a warm smile then continued. "It's so nice to finally   
meet the famous cousin that Kao-chan always talks about."  
  
'Kao-chan'? Mamoru wondered a little about the girl before him.   
She was pretty, no doubt about that! Makoto had honey-brown hair that  
reached her shoulders, it was tied back un a simple pony tail,   
accompanied by sparkling emerald green eyes and a very nice smile.   
As for her figure, he couldn't tell a lot because she was sitting down.   
But she seemed thin and was probably the same height as him if not   
shorter.  
  
Mamoru had been keeping to himself for a while so deep in thought   
that he hadn't heard Kaoru asking him for his opinion. "Mamoru-san!!  
Hey, are you with us?"  
  
Snapping out of his trance. "Uh, yeah. You were saying?"  
  
Makoto and Kaoru began to laugh. "What were you thinking about,   
Mamoru-san?"  
  
"He was probably thinking about the girl of his dreams." Commented   
Kaoru as he gave a little nudge to Makoto.  
  
She giggled. "Yeah? And who would that be?"  
  
Mamoru began to get a little annoyed seeing where the conversation   
was heading. Towards his personal life... and that was something he   
didn't like sharing. "Enough already! Why don't we talk about you   
Makoto-san. How long have you known Kaoru-kun?"  
  
"Well," she began as she glanced at Kaoru. "I met him three years   
ago, about the time when he first arrived from...was it Yokohama?"   
  
"Yeah, it was." Kaoru answered as he smiled warmly at her while she   
told the story.  
  
"Anyway, it was my first year in college, and I was completely alone."   
She took a sip of her mocha-latte. "I'm originally from Kyoto, so you   
can imagine how strange I felt here. But, Asia University is one of   
the best universities in all of Nihon so I couldn't go back home. I'd   
be disowned in shame!"  
  
Kaoru interrupted her to speak to Mamoru. "Her parents are very old   
fashioned."  
  
"Kaoru-san!!"  
  
Grabbing Mamoru's arm, Kaoru whispered to him. "Ouch, now she's mad!"  
  
"Kao-chan!" She gave him a cute pout. "Now your cousin will think   
I'm some kind of... Oh I don't know!"  
  
"Don't worry," Mamoru smiled at her. "I won't."  
  
"Go on, Mako-chan. Finish your story."  
  
"I would if YOU'D just let me!" She pinned Kaoru down with her gaze.  
"As I was saying, I was freshmen, just like you and I was living in a   
college dorm with my roommate. But one day she asked me if I minded if   
she switched dorms. Well, really it wasn't my decision to make, so I   
told her that if she wanted to, it was fine by me. Well guess who she   
wanted to switch dorms with?"  
  
"Let me guess..." Mamoru's lips began to shape into a grin as his   
cousin turned a light shade of red.  
  
Makoto nodded. "The very same one!! So we became good friends since   
then. Actually, it turned out to be very beneficial for me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, Kao-chan was studying Computer Engineering and I was studying   
Business. And wouldn't you figure, almost every time that my thesis   
where due, and may I mention that they had to be researched so I used   
the internet a lot, my computer would crash!!" She gave a little pause   
as she composed herself. "This is were your cousin came in very handy.   
He was able to fix the computer so that I could get on without crashing."  
  
"But it still crashed sometimes." Added Kaoru.  
  
"Yeah. But not as often as it would have, had it not been for you."  
  
"So all in all Kaoru-kun saved the day for you, didn't he Makoto-san?"  
  
"Yeah." She blushed a bit as she smiled at Kaoru. "My knight and   
shining armor."  
  
Mamoru could tell that Makoto had a crush on Kaoru, and he sometimes   
got this vibe from Kaoru about her too. But 'Nah!! After all,' he   
thought. 'He already has a girlfriend.' He thought once again about   
the blue eyed girl called Hanako. She reminded him of his Usa-chan.   
Mamoru placed his hand inside his pocked and felt a crinkled paper   
inside. He took it out. 'Usagi Tsukino: 597-2459' He had put the paper   
inside his jacket today with the intention to call her up and ask her   
out so that they could catch up on old times. "I hope she still lives   
there."  
  
Kaoru looked at Mamoru. "What did you say?"  
  
"Huh?" He looked up. "I...need to make a phone call."  
  
"Yeah, sure. The payphone is right next to the restroom." Kaoru said  
as he pointed towards the men's stalls.  
  
"I'll be right back." Mamoru stood up and headed towards the phone.  
He took out his calling card and inserted it in. Dialed up the number   
and... IT WAS RINGING!! 'Please let her answer it, please let her   
answer it.'  
  
The phone stopped ringing, as Mamoru held his breath. "Moshi-moshi?"  
  
He swallowed, "Yeah... Hi, I'm looking for Usagi Tsukino. Is she  
there?"  
  
Real regret came from the woman's voice. "I'm sorry, the Tsukino's   
moved out of here five years ago."   
  
His world came to a halt. 'She no longer lived there!' "Do you know   
what her new phone number or address may be?"  
  
"No... I don't."  
  
Now there was definitely no way to know where she was. "Thanks anyway."   
He gently hanged up the receiver and leaned back against the booth, his  
beeping calling card forgotten as he felt all hope of ever seeing HER   
again slipped out of his mind.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 2

Story: Twilight  
Author: Hikari  
Email: Machi_no_Tenshi@excite.com  
Genre: Alt.Reality  
Rated: R  
  
  
TWILIGHT   
A Monogatari by Hikari.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
It was now mid-October and Mamoru had finally adjusted to college   
life at Asia U. Even though his hectic class schedules would some-  
times wear him down, he still found time to unwind with his cousin   
and some new found friends. Apparently, even though he was only a   
freshman, he was already very popular with the ladies. 'Maybe that's   
the reason why most of my "friends" are upper-class men.' He said to   
himself as he walked down the stone-way of the Ryuu Stone Garden on   
his way home.  
  
"Chotto mate kudasai, Mamoru-kun!" He heard a smooth female voice   
call after him.  
  
He turned around to see a short female figure running towards him   
in high-heeled shoes and a tight red mini skirt that reached up to   
mid-thigh. She had a cream sleeveless knitted sweater on and was   
carrying a black 'tie-on' jacket in her arms, on top of her books.   
As she got closer to him he could tell that she had short black hair,   
straight and down to her chin and she was looking at him with her   
seductive purple eyes. "Hagiwara-san! What are you doing here?"  
  
She caught up to him and wrapped her spare arm around his. "Oh...   
just walking home from school." She looked up at him and gave him a   
sparkling smile. "You hear about the upcoming Frat party?"  
  
'Why is she holding onto me like we're close friends?' Mamoru   
thought as he looked up into the sky as if searching for an answer.   
'I'll just play dumb to see if she'll just go away.' "No, I haven't."  
  
"Now this is a surprise!" She said , stepping aside to look into   
his eyes. "I thought you'd be one of the firsts to know, seeing as   
you know Satoshi-chan. Him and the gang are planning on hosting a   
Frat party on Halloween." She hugged his arm tight as she added,   
"And they plan to make it Masquerade too!!"  
  
"That's nice Higawara-san." He said as he continued to walk.  
  
She saw him starting to leave. "Mamoru-kun, please don't be so   
formal... call me Sawa." Now walking next to him, trying to match   
him stride. "So? Are you planning on going?" She looked at him,   
almost pleading with her stare. "Well, now that you know, that is."  
  
Her voice was calm and cool. He knew that she was practically   
begging him to take her... even if she hadn't just come out and   
said it. 'Go on, Mamoru. You deserve to have some fun.' He said   
to himself as he glanced down at the slim figure next to him. 'And   
boy, what fun you could have with her!!' He smiled inwardly at the   
thought. 'But I don't wanna get myself tied down to her all night!'  
"Sure I'll go." He answered in a casual tone.  
  
"You will?!" Excitement in the words.  
  
"Yeah, but I have to make sure that I don't have anything else   
to do first."  
  
"Right." He could tell that she was all bubbly now. "So... IF   
you go, I'll see you there." She told him in the most seductive   
way she could muster, while at the same time pressing her body   
against his and softly kissing him on the right edge of his lips.   
With that said and done, she ran off into the street, swaying her   
hips with the intent to make him start missing her from now. She   
knew very well the fame he had with the ladies. And she wanted to   
find out how true the rumors were. 'Mamoru-chan...' She thought   
smugly as an evil grin caused her lips to curve. 'I will see how   
long you can truly last!' She got into a stationed cab and then   
Mamoru could see her no more.  
  
'Dream on, Sawa.' He laughed inwardly as he continued to make   
his way home, hands now in pockets. 'I'm the one who does the sedu-  
cing.' When he arrived home, he hanged up his coat and proceeded to   
the kitchen just as the phone began to ring. "Moshi-moshi?"  
  
On the other end of the phone a soft yet alluring voice could   
be heard. "Um... Hi, is Kaoru-kun there?"  
  
"Uh... no. He's not." He wondered who this was. It definitely   
wasn't Makoto-san. "If you want, you can leave him a message."  
  
She thought about it for a second. "Mm... ok. Could... could   
you tell him that his girlfriend called? Please?"  
  
So this was the famous Hanako! "Of course."  
  
"And... could you also tell him that I won't be able to go with   
him to the concert this Friday because I'm going to Nagano this week?"  
  
"Sure. No problem." He said while writing down the message.  
  
"Domo arigatoo gozaimasu. I'll call him one I get there. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne." He heard the dial tone on the other side, and as he   
hanged up the receiver, Kaoru walked in with Satoshi. "You got a   
message." He told Kaoru as he handed him the paper.  
  
Kaoru read the contents, grumbled the paper up and through it   
in the trash-can. "I kinda already knew. That's why I asked Mako-  
chan to go with me instead."  
  
"She said she'll call you when she gets to N-"  
  
"Nagano." Kaoru finished for Mamoru. "I heard it on the news   
last night." He sat down on the couch. "They're shooting pictures   
near the wildlife reserve forest that they have there."  
  
Satoshi could tell that this was a touchy subject and decided to   
change the conversation. "Hey, Mamoru-san. Do you want to hear the   
latest news about the Frat party?"  
  
"Go ahead." Mamoru paused to sit down. "What are you guys planning?"  
  
"Satoshi-kun came up with this great way to make sure no commit-  
ments are formed during the party." Kaoru said.  
  
"Yeah," Satoshi continued taking the reigns. "First of: if we make  
this masquerade, nobody will know who their partner is. And if to top  
things off, if we say that house rules are that no one may give away   
their identity... we're home free of responsibilities for anything   
that happens while we're drunk!!"  
  
It sounded like a good idea. Especially when the thought of not   
having to tell Sawa that it was him, came to mind! "So... is it now   
officially that way?" Mamoru asked with caution.  
  
"Yeah! All the guys at the fraternity agreed." Satoshi paused. "The   
party in ON!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pretty soon, the days came and went. And 'All Hollow's Eve' was   
tonight... and the acclaimed 'Masquerade' Frat party would soon be   
raging. As Mamoru was finishing getting dressed, he took a glance   
over to where his cousin was sitting. "Kaoru-kun!! Aren't you going   
to get dressed?"  
  
Kaoru was still in sweats and a sports t-shirt. "Nah... Hanako   
arrived yesterday from Nagano and I don't feel like going out." He   
answered in the usual monotone voice he had when he spoke of her.   
"I don't want her to find me partying, when I refused to take her   
on a date."  
  
"If that's your decision." Mamoru said as he looked at himself   
in the mirror one last time. He was wearing long khaki pants   
(suitable for his height), matching socks, dark brown loafers, and  
a long-sleeved navy blue shirt... un-tucked. He passed his fingers  
through his hair to give that 'perfect' touch. His midnight blue   
eyes sparkled with mischief. He looked casual, approachable, and so  
very sexy. He was now ready to go have fun. "I'll see you in the   
morning... if I'm lucky."  
  
Kaoru caught on the hidden meaning and just smiled. 'Seems like   
my influence is rubbing off on him!' "Don't come home too early!!"   
Yelled as Mamoru closed the front door. 'I wonder if Sawa is going   
to be there?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now, at the party, everything was going his way. Mamoru had managed  
to acquire several phone numbers, written on napkins with red lipstick,   
without letting the girls know who he was. As he was beginning to   
relax with some friends, while drinking beer, he spotted a short girl   
in a flamboyant red leather suit. Why anybody would want to dye leather   
red, was past his understanding, but thanks to that suit and the esti-  
mated height of it's used, he could safely deduce that the wearer was   
none other than Hagiwara Sawa. 'Thank god she has a "unique" taste for   
clothing.' He said to himself as he could now make an attempt at avoid-  
ing her. 'She doesn't look so good with that cat-suit on!'  
  
Just as he was turning away from Sawa, something caught his un-  
divided attention. Long legs lead the way to a short, light-pink,   
spaghetti-strap dress. The material looked like it was made out of   
spandex... for it hugged every curve of the girl's body like a second   
skin. A swan-like neck could be seen in between the wisps of the   
girl's shinny, long blond hair. It was up in a simple pony-tail and   
apparently tied with her own hair. 'That hair!' His mind screamed.   
'What I wouldn't give to run my fingers through it!' He groaned   
inwardly as the thought turned "red-light" and he could practically   
see her beneath him... moaning her pleasures to him. 'I have to know   
who she is.'  
  
Making his way through the crowd, he finally reached the 'angel'   
that had caught his attention. So mesmerized by her was he, that no   
notice was taken of the green haired girl to which she was holding a   
conversation with. "Excuse me..." Mamoru whispered softly in her ear.  
  
She turned around, a bit startled at first. Her dazzling sky-blue   
eyes meet with his and a moment of silence passed between the two   
until her friend decided to break it. "Yeah?"  
  
She snapped out of the trance that had somehow taken place. "Um...  
yes?" She asked. Her voice sounding sweet and alluring in his ears.  
  
Mamoru extended his hand to her. "I was wondering if you'd care   
to dance?"  
  
She smiled and he nearly melted at the sight. "I'd love to." She   
gently took his hand and little sparks of electricity ran down her   
spine as he wrapped her within his embrace. She looked up into his   
face. 'Those eyes,' she thought. 'Are somehow familiar.' They danced   
through out the song and the beginning of the next. And slowly as the   
night progressed, so did their situation. At the moment, they were   
out on the balcony having a couple of drinks. They had long ago   
switched from beers to vodka, and even though their conversation had   
gotten to a somewhat personal level... they still didn't know each   
other's names. Mamoru had tried to get the girl to give in and   
confess who she was but she would just say, "I can't. House rules!"   
Then she would giggle a bit knowing that her answer had irritated him.  
  
'Such a tease!' He thought sweetly while looking down at her some-  
what drunken blue eyes. He had her wrapped within his strong arms   
and as they looked into each other's eyes... they kissed. It was like   
fire had suddenly consumed his body, and only her essence could put   
it out. But instead of diminishing the heat, her open lips and sweet   
nectar ignited the fire more than what the alcohol could have ever   
done. Somehow... they had made their way through the crowd, and into   
one of the fraternity's upstairs bedrooms. Mamoru gently ended the   
kiss while slowly pealing the dress down. She took the opportunity   
to let her hair fall free and as he came back up he saw her golden   
mane reach her waist. 'Usa-chan...' he thought remembering his child-  
hood friend.  
  
She began unbuttoning his shirt but he just pulled it off of him-  
self in order to save time. He was now, somehow "very" anxious to   
be one with her. 'I'm acting like a school boy on his first time!!'   
He thought as he began to help her get rid of his pants. He laid her   
down on the bed and gently began to explore her body. Like velvet   
gloves, his hands explored the well-defined curves of her body.   
Cupping her breasts, she whimpered beneath him as him tongue slowly   
began to stoke her hardening bud. His other hand dipping into her   
mound, fingers circling her moisten flower causing illicit moans to   
escape her throat. He propped up her legs and slowly made his decent   
towards her mound, kissing her body in the process. He came back up   
one more time at laid a butterfly his on her lips while he positioned   
himself at her entrance. Looking deep into her eyes, he couldn't help   
but feel overjoyed as he imagined himself finally becoming one with   
his angel 'Usako'.  
  
Passion grew within them as the driving motion of his hard member   
sliding into her tight channel caused them both to loose control.   
She gripped his shoulders and dug in her nails as the feeling of   
almost reaching some point yet not being quite there yet caused her   
to cry in frustration. She wrapped her legs around his waist and   
began thrusting him into her, harder and faster than she could have   
ever thought possible, and sure... soon enough, her first orgasm ever   
ripped through her body and caused her to cry out in pleasure at the   
sheer joy that the awaited release promised. To know that he had   
reached release with her, somehow made her feel all the better.  
  
He gently rolled off of her, just as she snuggled into the crook   
of his arm. Sedated and spent, he fought to keep the last coherent   
thoughts in his mind. 'I must...' eyes closing fast. 'not loose...'   
bringing her in, tighter into his embrace. 'her again...' and like   
the soft way his last word resonated... he fell asleep next to the   
woman, at in his dreams, he knew he loved.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 3

Story: Twilight  
Author: Hikari  
Email: Machi_no_Tenshi@excite.com  
Genre: Alt.Reality  
Rated: R  
  
  
  
@ TWILIGHT @   
A Monogatari by Hikari.  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
As the dawning of a new day began, the girl slowly opened   
her eyes. A throbbing headache immediatle hitting her temples.   
"Ugh!!" She said while sitting up on her bed. But as she took   
in the scenery around her, she realized she was no-way near   
home. As she tried to move out of bed, a ripping pain in her   
lower abdomen began to hit her. "Ah!" She looked down upon her   
body, only to see that she was naked and had some indications   
of blood on her thighs. 'Oh my god!' she thought, 'What happened   
last night?' But her suspitions where put aside as her gaze   
traveled to the sleeping figure next to her. In that instant,   
images of last night began flooding her mind. "What have I done   
done?" she sobbed into her hands as tears began to streak her   
face. 'Calm down... calm down.' she began chanting to herself.   
'Everything is going to be fine.' She hanged on to all of her   
strenght, and got out of bed, picked up her clothes and began   
to get dressed.   
  
Once finished, she turned to leave but her body would refuse   
to let go until she gazed at the man with whom she had shared   
her first time. Nearing the bed, as causious as she could be,   
she took her hand and gently brushed some of his silky black   
bangs so that she may see his face. Emotions of pain, confusion   
and rememberance, hit her instantly as she gazed at his features.   
'Mamo-chan?!' she thought. It was a strongh chiseled frame,   
with a concave nose, and dark curly eyelashes. But it was his   
mouth which she could not take her gaze from. It was slightly   
parted and curved at the ends, as if in a pleased smile, his   
lips were full and looked so soft that she felt the ugre to kiss   
them. She began to bend down, but when she felt him stir... she   
backed away, running towards the door. 'No, he couldn't be my   
Mamo-chan,' She thought as she lowered her face in sadness,   
while at the same time walking out the door.  
  
Awakened by the shinning rays of the sun, Mamoru looked   
around the fraternity's room. It was empty now, except for   
him. "Where did she go?" He said, panic hitting him as he   
fought to remember if last night had been just a dream. He   
got out of bed, with the intention to get dressed but a look   
at his thights confirmed that last night had in truth occured.   
He got dressed as fast as he could, with the hope that she   
might still be down-stairs, but as he arrived there... the   
lobby was empty. All the way home, images of last night sprung   
into Mamoru's mind, and he new that he had to find her. Not   
because of what had happened, but because of the time they had   
shared. He had not felt that confortable talking with anyone   
but her... except if you count Usagi too. During those short   
hours of their talking nonsence to eachother, he felt that she   
knew him better than even his own cousin! And as determination   
set into Mamoru's thought he knew that he might have lost Usagi   
forever, but he would not loose this new mysterious girl too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Mamoru-kun!" Kaoru yelled from the living room as his   
cousin arrived. "How was last night?"  
  
Mamoru looked serious for a moment. "Nothing happened."   
He lied. He knew his Kaoru wanted to know but... last night had   
been personal and when something meant that much, you're not   
supposed to share.  
  
Kaoru shook his head, "Sorry man, maybe next time."  
  
"Yeah," He said while heading over to the bathroom to take a   
shower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once Mamoru was dressed, he headed towards the kitchen where   
Kaoru was making luch. "By the way, Mamoru-kun," Kaoru began.   
"I was wondering if I could have the apartment to myself this   
Thursday?"  
  
"Sure, what's the reason?" Mamoru said as he began taking a   
bite out of an apple.  
  
"Well, " Kaoru turned to look at his cousin. "It's Usagi-san's   
and my one year anniversary."  
  
"Usagi-san?!" Mamoru was taken a back. "I thought your girl-  
friend's name was Hanako?"  
  
Kaoru gave a small laugh. "Usagi is Hanako." Mamoru looked   
even more confused. "Ok, Hanako is Usagi-san's stage-name."  
  
"And..."Mamoru drawled on carefully, "She's Usagi, what?"  
  
"Tsukino. Usagi Tsukino."  
  
Those words hit Mamoru like a ton of bricks. Tsukino Usagi.   
HIS Usa-chan, was his cousin's girlfriend!! 'Oh how cruel fate   
could be!'  
  
Seening his cousin in such a state of shock scared Kaoru.   
"Mamoru-kun? Are you alright?"  
  
Snapping out of it, "Yeah." He answered. "Just fine," in a   
more quiet tone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was now Thursday, and Mamoru had decided to go to the library   
while Kaoru had his night with Usa-chan. "ArGH!" jelousy sprang   
forth form Mamoru. He knew he had no right to feel jelous, but deep   
inside he felt betrayed. 'Usa-chan had chosen Kaoru-kun to be happy   
with, I mean, they have been together for a year,' he thought. 'How   
can I compare with that?' But even thought he had tried to convince   
himself not to care about her, not to think about her, he knew that   
he HAD to see her in person: to know how she looked, if she had   
changed, but most of all... to know if she was happy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, Hanako..." Kaoru said while bringing in the main course.   
"Dinner is served!"  
  
~Ding*Dong~  
  
"I'll get that." Usagi said as she got up from the table. She   
openned the door and the first thing she saw were the broad shoul-  
ders of a tall man. As he turned to face her, she became still,   
the color draining form her cheeks. 'It's him!' she thought.   
'The guy from the party!!'  
  
Mamoru stared at her. She was white! Was she ok? "Hi... is Kaoru  
-kun here?"  
  
'He knows Kaoru-kun!!' She began to panic. 'If Kaoru finds out... '  
  
"Mamoru-kun!!" Yelled Kaoru in surprise, waking Usagi from her   
thoughts. "Come in."  
  
'Mamoru-kun?' she thought, 'MAMORU-KUN?!!'  
  
Mamoru came into the apartment. "Kaoru-kun, I'm sorry but I   
forgot to take my notebooks with me."  
  
"It's alright," Kaoru said while reaching out to lead Usagi from   
the door. "Since your here, let me present Usagi-san to you."   
Mamoru turned to her, their eyes locking. "Usagi-san, this is my   
cousin Mamoru-kun."  
  
"Cousin?!" she said, finally able to speak.  
  
"Yeah," He bagan. "My name is Chiba Mamoru."  
  
'Chiba... It's him!' Her mind screamed. 'He's your Mamo-chan!'   
Then everything hit her at once...'YOU SLEPT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND'S   
COUSIN!' And it was too much to handle, causing her to faint.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"...Mama!!" A young Usagi yelled as she rushed into the kitchen.   
  
"What is it honey?" Ikuko picked up her little girl an placed her   
on the counter-top. "What's wrong?"  
  
Usagi sniffled. "I went to Mamo-chan's house, *Snif*, And, *Snif*,   
it was empty inside!" She finished as she sobbed into her mother's   
open arms.  
  
'My little girl' She thought, 'Should I tell her?' Running her   
hands through Usagi's skirt, taking out the wrinkles, Ikuko decided   
to speak. "Honey, I think there's something you need to know." She   
took in her breath. "Mamoru's parents died in a car accident some   
weeks ago."  
  
Usagi took in her breath. 'No... that couldn't be!' She began   
to cry even harder than before.  
  
Ikuko had no idea Usagi would take the news so bad. 'My poor baby.'   
She passed her fingers through Usagi's hair in a soothing manner.   
'I won't bring up the subject anymore.' She promised herself.  
  
Usagi just hanged on harder to her mother's shirt. 'So that's why   
I haven't seen him in a long time...' putting her arms around her   
mother's neck her heart broke with each new tear. 'Mamo-chan must   
have died with his parents...'  
  
*/^.^\* end of flashback-dream */^.^\*  
  
"Usagi-chan?" She heard as she opened her eyes. "Are you ok?"   
It was Mamoru! And he was looking at her with the most beautiful   
eyes which she thought she might never see again. She wanted to   
hold him, to kiss him, to make sure that he was real, but all those   
thoughts flew oout the window as Kaoru came into the bedroom.  
  
"Hanako-san, do you feel better now?" Kaoru's voice seeming   
cold to her in comparison to how Mamoru had just called her.  
  
"Yeah," she said getting up a bit. "I'm better." Not taking her   
eyes off of Mamoru, she continued. "Thank you."  
  
Mamoru just smiled at her. "Well, I have to go." He said while   
getting up from his crouched position on the floor. "I have to go   
to the library before it closes!"  
  
Usagi feeling more uncomfortable now, having to carry the   
burden of knowing everything that had happened, decided that   
she too might leave. "Kaoru," she began looking at her boyfriend.   
"I'm not feeling too well... I think I want to go home."  
  
Kaoru just looked at her. "Fine." Turning towards Mamoru,   
"Would you mind taking her, after all, you are on your way out?"  
  
Mamoru looked back at Usagi, and saw a bit of surprise in her   
eyes before another emotion over took them. "Sure." Extending his   
hand to her, "Come on Usa-ch.. Usagi-san. I'll take you home."   
'Whoa, almost slipped there!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside the car, all that Usagi could wonder was if her knew   
that it was her who was with him in at the party. If he remem-  
bered that she had been his childhood friend. If he had forgotten   
all the things they had shared when they were kids. 'I can't belive   
that all these years I thought Mamo-chan was dead...'  
  
"Usa-chan..." Mamoru's soft voice breaking the silence. "It's   
been a while, huh?"  
  
Her head snapped to the side. She wanted to look at him. 'Did   
he just call me "Usa-chan"?'  
  
He looked at her, "I must admit... I thought I might never see   
you again." He added on a sad note.  
  
"I..." Usagi's head lowered. "I thought you had died with your   
parents in the crash."  
  
Mamoru looked at her and thought he heard her sniffle. He took   
his hand to raise her head... and that's when he saw that she was   
crying. "What's wrong?" He asked, not knowing why she cried.  
  
"I'm just happy that your alive." She finished smiling. And on   
impulse commanded by her heart, she threw her arms around him and   
began to laugh in joy. "I'm just so happy...!" '...that my first   
time was with you.' She finished in her thoughts.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AUTHOR'S AFTER NOTES:  
  
HEY EVERYONE!! I KNOW I USUALLY DON'T WRITE ANYTHING AFTER THE   
CHAPTERS BUT I JUST WANTED TO SAY TO EVEYONE THAT HAS WRITTEN TO   
ME THAT I APPRECIATE YOUR E-MAILS SO MUCH AND ALSO THAT I LOVE THE   
STUFF YOU SEND ME! (ONE OF YOU EVEN SENT ME A CHRISTMAS CARD!!) ^.^  
ANYWAY, I GUESS I'M ALSO WRITTING THIS TO LET YOU (MY READERS-*I   
LOVE THINKING THAT*) KNOW THAT SINCE YOU'VE BEEN ASKING LATELY IF  
I HAVE ANY OTHER FANFICS... I'VE DESIDED TO PUT MY OTHER IDEAS TO   
WORK. SO, BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR MY NEW FICS: "GEISHA" AND "TENDERLY"  
Oh! AND DON'T WORRY, THE FACT THAT I'M WORKING ON NEW STORIES WON'T  
INTERFERE WITH THIS ONE... SO BE PREPARED FOR WHAT'S TO COME!!  
  
AND PLEASE, E-MAIL ME WITH YOUR COMMENTS. ^.^ HIKARI *LOVES* E-MAIL!!  
  
  
JA NE!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Story: Twilight  
Author: Hikari  
Email: Machi_no_Tenshi@excite.com  
Genre: Alt.Reality  
Rated: R  
  
  
@ TWILIGHT @   
A Monogatari by Hikari.  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
During the passed few weeks, Mamoru and Usagi went out various   
times together, with the intention to make up for all those lost   
years of unknown whereabouts. Right now, they sat together at a   
café near the Tokyo Tower, watching all the tourists walk by...  
  
"So..." Mamoru turned towards her. "You never really told me why   
you changed your name to 'Hanako' ?"  
  
"Well," she blushed. She was doing that very often when he was   
concerned... ESPECIALLY when he looked at her with those beautiful   
deep-blue eyes. "You remember how I used to hang out with you guys   
instead of playing with the girls, right?"  
  
He nodded. "So?"  
  
"My mom thought that I would grow-up to be a 'tomboy' and decided   
to put me in 'modeling' classes." She said while rolling her eyes   
and wiping her hair to her side with her right hand in a sarcastic   
manner. At that, Mamoru began to laugh. "Stop that!" She huffed.   
"What's so funny?!"  
  
He tried his best to get himself under control, and while still   
smirking said, "You in modeling classes!!" And then he broke out   
in laughter again.  
  
"Well 'HA-HA' to you too!!" Crossing her arms. "I would not be   
a model where it THAT impossible for me to be in modeling classes,   
MISTER!"  
  
That shut him up. He tried to look at her, but she had turned   
away in anger. Making his best 'puppy-dog' face, he gently tapped   
her shoulder. "I'm sorry." She turned to look at him in disbelief.   
"I didn't mean it like that... I just meant that I couldn't imagine   
how scared your mother must have been to do that to you."  
  
Her face softened. "She must have been pretty paranoid, huh?"   
She began to giggle. "Motoki-kun almost took it the same way you   
did when I told him I couldn't go play anymore."  
  
"Motoki?!"  
  
She turned to look at him. "Yeah..."  
  
"Where is he?" Mamoru's features became confused. "I've tried   
looking everywhere for him."  
  
"Motoki-kun is in the family business now." She smiled. "He   
moved to Kobe where the headquarters of 'Furuhata Inc.' are."  
  
"Oh." He thought for a second. "Does he know about you being   
'Hanako' too?"  
  
"Who do you think gave me the alias?"  
  
"Ok," He scratched his head, "NOW you have me REALLY confused."  
  
Usagi burst into a fit of giggles, which began to die suddenly,   
leaving her with a serious look. "When mother told me that your   
parents died..." she looked down. "I thought YOU had died too."   
She sniffled. "I always remembered how much you loved roses," she   
looked at him. "And I guess I felt like I had a part of you every   
time I carried one." She sighed as her gaze traveled to the sky.   
"From that day on, Motoki always saw me with a rose, so he began   
to call me 'Flower-child'." A smile found it's way back to Usagi's   
lips. "And when I needed something to be called, to prevent being   
singled-out, I didn't have to think twice about my name." When she   
turned to look at him again, she saw a strange emotion being evoked   
from his eyes. "What?" She asked.  
  
Mamoru shook his head slowly. "Nothing."  
  
'I've seen that look in him before,' she thought. 'But I can't   
remember where.'  
  
Suddenly, bringing then out of their silence, rain began to pour.   
"ArGh!" Mamoru said while getting up. "Come on!!" Grabbing her hand,   
they ran together towards his bike and got on.  
  
He maneuvered the street curves with great agility, heading   
towards his apartment as soon as possible. Usagi had her arms   
wrapped around his waist from behind. 'He feels so warm and safe.'   
She thought as she snuggled even deeper into his back.  
  
Once in the apartment, Mamoru took off his jacket. "Listen,"   
He said. "Why don't you sit on the couch while I get you something   
to change into or dry off with, ok?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
He went into the bedroom and came back with one of his fluffy   
sweaters. "Here," he told her while handing it to her. "Put this   
on, it'll warm you up."  
  
She smiled as she gently took the sweater from him and began   
to put it over herself. "Thanks"  
  
"No problem," he said while sitting next to her on the couch,   
"I wouldn't want my favorite girl to get sick, now would I?"  
  
Usagi's head immediately wiped in his direction, eyes somewhat   
startled. 'Favorite girl'? she thought. 'Oh, were it only true.'   
In sadness, her face dropped down and her gaze seemed to be anywhere   
but the apartment. Mamoru took notice of the icy trance that had   
taken over Usagi and did something he hadn't done to her in years...   
he began to tickle her.  
  
In sudden surprise, Usagi began to laugh uncontrollably, not   
being able to hide the fact that even though the years had gone   
by, she was still as ticklish as ever. "Mamo-cHAn!!" She cried.   
"PlEasSeee!! StTopp!"  
  
But he only continued his merciless pursuit. "Boy... You really   
are ticklish. Aren't you?" It was a mocking question and she knew   
it. She tried to fight back, tried to tickle him too, but it was   
a very hard task to accomplish when one could hardly breath.  
  
Now, lying on the couch laughing so hard that tears ran freely   
down her cheeks, she could somehow smell his cologne. And as she   
opened her eyes and took notice that his face was merely inches   
away from hers, Usagi realized that at some point, his hands had   
stopped making her laugh and were now the cause of her shivering.   
She could see his gaze wandering from her eyes, to her neck, and   
finally to her lips. His strong arms wrapping themselves harder   
around her waist, and then... it happened. What she had wanted   
so badly to occur ever since the first time she saw him again. To   
feel his lips on hers.  
  
Mamoru could fight it no longer. It had been 10 years since he   
had held her in his arms... 10 years since he had kissed her for   
all that he was worth... But most of all, it had been 10 years   
since he had been able to hold her in his arms and feel as if she   
was his. He wanted so bad for her to be his, to know that no one   
could ever take her away from him. Memories from his childhood   
came to mind, when things were so simple, unlike now.  
  
The urgency of his kisses were getting stronger, as if he was   
afraid this moment might not happen again. She could feel his   
hands holding her, touching her with more force. She could now   
feel his skin upon her skin... so warm - so hot, it felt like   
electric shocks every time they touched. It was bliss to feel   
his hands - his lips run freely over her body, craving for more.   
And she wanted more, she NEEDED more!  
  
"Hey Mamoru-kun?" Kaoru shouted to his cousin from the kitchen's   
intercom, unknowingly slamming the engrossed couple back to reality.   
"You wanna come down to the garage and help me with the groceries?"  
  
Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other in realization. Looked   
at the state they were in!! Usagi with her hair spread upon the   
cushions and her shirt partly unbuttoned, the sweater Mamoru gave   
her, long ago removed, now lying on the floor with Mamoru's long-  
sleeved shirt next to it.  
  
He quickly got off of her took his shirt and placed it on.   
Taking one last look at the angel sprawled on his couch he said,   
"I think you'd better... straighten-up." His eyes turning sad,   
"Your boyfriend is downstairs." And turning away, Mamoru left to   
help Kaoru with the bags.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Usagi...? Usagi-san...?" A red-headed girl asked her friend   
as they walked through the mall.  
  
Usagi's blue eyes met brown as she saw the concern she had created   
in her friend. "I'm fine Izumi-chan, just a little tiered." Boy   
was that the understatement of the year!! Usagi had been 'hiding'   
from Kaoru lately, involving herself in every type of activity she   
could get accepted in. She just didn't want to confront him. She   
still wasn't capable of telling Kaoru the truth about the Halloween   
party, nor about the time when he found her at his apartment after   
his shopping, or about her feelings for Mamoru. Now THERE was a   
subject! How was she going to explain to him all these things that   
involved Mamoru when she was no longer sure what her feelings towards   
Mamoru or him were? Was it just infatuation because of what they   
had shared as children? Was it caused by the overjoyed feeling of   
now knowing he wasn't dead? She just didn't know!! And the worst   
part... was knowing that you had betrayed your boyfriend by cheating   
on him.  
  
"TSUKINO USAGI-SAN! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"  
  
'oh OH' She thought. "I'm sorry Izu-chan," Usagi's head lowered.   
"I've just had a lot on my mind lately and I haven't been able to-"   
The words stayed stuck in her throat as she gazed at a petite girl   
with short straight black hair hanging onto the arm of a tall ivory-  
black haired man with extreme possessiveness. Usagi turned around   
immediately and trying to prevent being noticed, ran straight into   
a near-by restroom. Izumi following close behind.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Izumi asked at the locked stall. "Sweety, what's   
wrong? You looked as if you saw a murder?"  
  
"I did." She replied softly. "He killed my heart."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Kaoru-kun, I've decided it's time that we took our relationship   
a step further." Usagi said in the most seductive way she could   
muster. "I think it's time we had sex."  
  
Slowly entering her bedroom she began to unzip her dress, letting   
it fall once inside. She turned around, "Besides... I'm sure you've   
thought about this too, right?" Now, only in her lace-trimmed bra   
and panties set, she mounted the bed with surprised sureness. "You   
don't have to worry, Mom and Dad aren't home... but I AM."  
  
She liked her lips slowly. She was trying her best to be seduc-  
tive, to be temping to get what she wanted. "And I AM ready for   
this." Then, she stole a glance at the mirror in nervousness, only   
to see her own reflection. "Are you?" she asked herself out loud.  
  
'What if he tells you he loves you, that he'll make sure to be   
careful on your first time?' Her mind began to tell her. 'Or what   
if in the throws of ecstasy you emit someone else's name? What then?'  
  
"STOP IT!!!" Usagi cried as she held her head in horror. "I WOULD   
NOT CALL OUT MAMORU'S NAME!!" She yelled to her conscience in the   
hopes that it would leave her alone.  
  
'What if Kaoru was really, ACTUALLY here? Do you really love him?   
Would you have given yourself to someone you don't truly love?'  
  
Now, only a heap of emotions, "no..." She cried silently as she   
curled herself into a protective ball. "I wouldn't have."  
  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 5

Story Name: Twilight  
Author's Name: Hikari  
E-mail: Machi_NO_Tenshi@Excite.Com  
Part: Chapter 5  
Genre: Alt.Reality  
Rating: R  
  
  
@ TWILIGHT @   
A Monogatari by Hikari.  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"So... How long will you be gone?" She asked, voice quiet as a   
mouse as she sat softly on his bed.  
  
It was Christmas season and Kaoru had just told Usagi of one   
of his classes' decision to take a trip to Osaka for the upcoming   
New Year celebrations. "I don't know. Maybe three weeks." Kaoru   
said while packing his belongings. He was feeling rather un-  
comfortable with Hanako in his bedroom, ESPECIALLY after the   
conversation they had just held.  
  
"I..." She began as she tried to give him a hand in packing, yet   
she retracted her arm. With his strong back to her making him look   
untouchable, she knew that any offer from her to help would only   
damage his manly pride. "When did you decide that you were going?"  
  
Not turning to look at her he answered, "About five days ago."   
Zipping his bag he turned to her, disgust plainly written in his   
stare. "Kinda convenient for us now that YOU decided YOU wanted   
to see other people, wouldn't you agree Hanako-san?"  
  
"That's not what I meant!!" She cried, outrage written on her   
face.   
  
"NO? Then what DID you mean?" His voice was ice-cold and it   
scorched her like frostbite. She knew she deserved his wrath   
but she hadn't expected it to be like this... so COLD.  
  
"I just..." She shaked her head slowly a single tear running   
down her cheek. Even his anger would have been better than   
receiving the cold treatment she was getting now. "I just meant   
that I needed some time to sort things out." She raised her head   
and forced herself to look at him directly in the eyes. "We haven't   
been the same lately Kaoru-san. And-" She stood up heading towards   
him. "If you were being honest with yourself, you'd realize that   
maybe this time apart would help us figure out what's going wrong   
in our relationship."  
  
He looked at her, face a mask of feelings. Looking once more   
into her blue eyes he knew that she was right, things HAD changed   
in their relationship. Long gone where the days when they would   
take romantic walks along the park during sunset and he would   
profess to her his love. Beautiful letters speaking of promises   
for the future, never written again. Even the simple names of   
tenderness used between couples hadn't been mentioned in what felt   
like years. 'When had things changed so much?' Had he been so   
blind as not to notice what was happening around him? He couldn't   
even remember when the last time they had made-out passionately   
on his bed had been!  
  
"Maybe you're right." His voice was soft. "So..." he placed his   
hand in his pockets. "Does that mean 'WE' are over?"  
  
Moving closer to him, she let her hand trace the sharp edge of   
his jaw. "yeah." She replied softly as her hand dropped to her   
side and she retreated to the door. "I hope-" Turning towards   
him for one last look, "I hope you have a nice trip Kao-Chan."   
And like that, she exited his bedroom; leaving him to his thoughts   
on the last time he had heard her call him that.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Well, Mamoru-kun," Kaoru said as he put the last of his bags   
into the car. "I guess I won't be seeing ya for three weeks."  
  
Mamoru looked at him, a sad smile on his lips. "yeah, guess   
you won't."  
  
Bringing him in for a hug Kaoru embraced his cousin as if it   
might be the last time they saw each other as they were. "Take   
care of yourself." Slowly, he go into the car and drove away,   
leaving a lonely Mamoru on the steps of the 'Shiawase' building.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The reddish-orange glow of Friday's sunset reflecting on the   
lake gave Usagi a certain sense of peace she had been longing for.   
Almost a week since Kaoru left for Osaka had passed and Usagi had   
been doing a lot of thinking. Now that her relationship with   
Kaoru was over, the possibility of getting together with Mamoru   
had been hanging around her head. Yet... it was now HE who had   
someone, for she could not forget about the girl with whom she   
saw him at the mall.   
  
The wind started picking-up and as it slid thru her hair, all   
thoughts began to float away. Only one remaining intact... She   
had to talk to Mamoru. He had a right to know what had happened   
between them at the costume party. And she could no longer keep   
the burden of betrayal to herself. Hugging her long winter coat   
tighter, she walked away from the park.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
As she stood in front of the "Shiawase" building she thought   
of how ironic the name was. 'How could a building be called   
"happiness"?' She could probably estimate that 78% or MORE of   
the tenants had regular fights. Be them between un-married   
couples, brothers and sisters, children and parents, or simply   
between husband and wife. Society nowadays was not what it used   
to be... and the thought of a building labeled 'happiness' and   
not delivering it was ironic. Yet she still prayed that the sign   
which had deceived so many people in their time, would be the   
bearer of good fortune on her one task: To set free her conscience   
and tell Mamoru exactly how she felt.  
  
Stepping through the glass-sliding doors, she took a deep   
breath as she headed over to the open elevator. Pressing the   
button for the 10th floor, she began to shiver with fear of not   
knowing what awaited her. Thoughts of him screaming at her were   
interrupted as the endless ride was brought to a halt on the 10th   
floor. Now, on his doorstep was her last chance to back-out.   
If she left now, no one would have known she was there, but even   
as she battled on turning away, her hand had already rang the   
doorbell.  
  
"Coming!" She heard him yell, as panic began to get the best   
of her. She began to turn around as if to run away like the   
coward she truly was, but the click of the door and his calling   
voice froze her on the welcome matt. "Ye-- Usa?!"  
  
She slowly turned to face him, knowing he was surprised. "Hey,   
Mamo-chan!" She tried being energetic but one look in his eyes   
and she could tell he knew something was wrong. "Can I come in?"  
  
Stepping away from the door, he let her in. Mamoru could tell   
she was worried about something. It was visible on the way she   
had walked in: twisting her hands in front of her, golden head   
lowered to the ground, walking in like she was afraid of what   
might happen. He watched her as she took off her shoes and coat,   
revealing the beige turtleneck knitted sweater and black jeans   
she was wearing. Mamoru wondered how it was possible for clothing   
to look so pleasing on her and as his mind explored other   
possibilities he was almost sure he could imagine how good she   
would look with nothing on but her own honeyed skin.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Her voice brought him back from his thoughts.   
"Did you hear what I said?" She was now sitting on his couch,   
looking at him with... 'Could it really be fear?'  
  
"Sorry," He closed the door. "You were saying?" He headed   
towards the couch and sat on the chair adjacent to it.  
  
Usagi took a deep breath; she was now going to have to repeat   
the whole thing! And after it had been so hard for her to get it   
out in the first place. "Listen Mamoru-kun," she breathed. "I   
know your going out with another girl right now... AND I don't   
want you to think that I'm telling you all this now to change   
anything between us!" Usagi looked down taking another deep breath.   
"But-But I think you have a right to know something I haven't   
told you."  
  
All the suspense was killing Mamoru. 'What could be so important   
that could cause Usak-gi to be so scared?'  
  
"Do you remember the Halloween Costume Party that Satoshi-san's   
fraternity hosted?"  
  
"Yeah..." He answered, if a little hesitant. 'How did SHE know   
about that?' He thought, 'She's still in high school.' "What   
about the party Usa-chan?" She was silent, and now HE was   
beginning to worry. "Usagi-san, how did YOU know about the party?"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Tears were   
now running down her cheeks and all she could manage to utter out   
was a sniffle.  
  
"Usa-" His voice was soft. "Please answer me." He stood from   
his seat and walked over to the couch, kneeling in front of her.   
"Tell me. What's wrong?" 'Was she at the party? Had someone done   
something to her?!' He asked himself in thought.  
  
She looked at him. "I was at the party..." She looked down as   
she gathered the courage to give him her last clue. "Do you   
remember," her voice grew quiet. "who you spent the night with?"   
She gave him one last look before her crystalline eyes filled   
with tears, and as she saw his look of surprise, she finally knew   
that HE KNEW.  
  
He stood up and took a step back. This had to be a dream.   
The girl with whom he had spent the night with was none other   
than HIS COUSIN'S GIRLFRIEND?!! Images of that night began to   
flash in his mind and the irony of it all: He had dreamed that   
it had been Usagi with whom he was making love back then and now,   
to know it had actually been her... But, the girl... she had been   
a virgin!  
  
"Usa-chan..." He sat down beside her on the couch. "Had-Was your   
first time with me?"  
  
He could hear her sniffle but not a word was said. Slowly she   
moved her head. "Yes."  
  
Bringing his arm around her shoulders, trying to give her the   
comfort he knew she deserved, he began to wonder why she had told   
him all of this now? 'Could it be-?' "Usagi-chan, are you pregnant?"  
  
Her face shot up to look at him. "No!"  
  
"Then," his hand reached out to trace the curve or her jaw-line.   
"Why are you telling me all this now?" He saw her eyes dive down.   
"Are you sorry that you slept with me?"  
  
"No!" She looked at him straight on. "I thought you had a right   
to know. I just couldn't keep it to myself any longer." She   
paused. "Because-because I love you." She finally confessed, the   
emotional release causing an overflow of tears.  
  
His hand softly began to wipe away her tears, his lips now   
kissing where the dried salty-waters had left their trail. "But   
what about Kaoru-kun?" He asked, stopping himself before he got   
carried away.  
  
She smiled. "Kaoru-san and I broke up before he left for Osaka."   
Usagi brought her hand to caress his cheek. 'How soft it is.'   
She thought as she brought her lips closer to his cheek and   
kissed it.  
  
Mamoru's hands held her face as he kissed her lips. Her nectar   
tasting like amaretto to him and just as intoxicating. By the   
passion in the kiss, he could tell she wanted him... and he   
wanted her. Now with the knowledge of how their bodies fit   
together, even more. But this time, he wanted them to know what   
they were doing, he wanted her to be able to remember everything   
he did to her, and he wanted to remember everything she made him   
feel. Steadying himself, he looked into her hazy eyes. "Do you   
really want to do this?"  
  
She knew what he meant and without having a second thought   
answered, "YES."  
  
Carrying her over to his bedroom, he laid her down on his bed,   
sitting down next to her. He looked at her, and in her eyes he   
could have sworn to have seen his future... THEIR future. Care-  
ssing her cheek, he could feel her trembling. 'Was she scared?'   
But the smile she displayed told him otherwise. "Usako, I lo-"   
He was silenced by her index finger, as she sat up on the bed.   
  
"Shh... Please," she begged him. "Don't say anything..." Usagi   
hugged him tight as she whispered in his ear, "All you have to do   
is show me how much you love me." Looking straight at him,   
"Today, tomorrow... and forever."  
  
That he could do. Taking her raspberry lips in a passionate   
kiss, he began to snake his hands underneath her sweater, slowly   
pulling it up so that she could take it off. Bringing her down   
on the mattress with him weight, he began his decent down her   
body. On his way down, taking every piece of clothing that   
represented a barrier between him and Usako. Shortly afterwards,   
all his clothes lay next to hers in a forgotten heap on the floor.  
  
Mamoru looked at her. She was a glorious sight... (Golden   
strands contrasting the navy blue covers of his pillows, innocent   
blue eyes, sensuous figure) AND she was HIS! With his hands,   
Mamoru began to slowly trace patterns on her creamy skin.   
Afterwards, kissing the trail he had left behind.  
  
Usagi looked at him. He was driving her crazy! Every touch,   
every look was igniting her lust for him even more, and she would   
no longer be able to take the joyous torture of foreplay.  
  
With a final cry of anguish, she begged him to satisfy her...   
to satisfy them both. At that, Mamoru sighed almost with regret,   
and placing one last kiss on her now very sensitive flower,   
dragged himself upward to be face to face with his angel. Kissing   
her deeply, he placed himself into position. Now, without further   
ado, he entered her causing her to arch and cry out in delight.  
  
As she felt him move within her, seeing his face filled with a   
glow of happiness, caused tears to run down her cheeks. The   
wondrous feeling of complete awareness during an act of blissful   
passion being too much for her to handle. Pretty soon after that,   
Usagi and Mamoru reached that pinnacle point where their heigh-  
tened sensations could no longer be described.   
  
Slipping out of her, Mamoru turned on to his side and brought   
a tired Usagi to rest upon his embrace. Catching his breath, he   
looked at the woman beside him. Ever since childhood, he had   
dreamt of being like this with Usagi. Both cuddled close, happy   
with each other's presence, comfortable and with a feeling of   
ultimate security. Now, he was truly on cloud nine-resting   
beside his guardian angel 'Usako'.  
  
Usagi smiled up at her 'Mamo-chan'... childhood friend, now   
ardent lover. Closing her eyes, she silently thanked the   
'Shiawase' sign which had not deceived her, and prayed that they   
may be permitted to stay together... forever.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The apartment's door slowly opened, letting a silhouetted figure   
inside. The bags he was carrying placed on the floor so that he   
may flip the light switch. It was around 2:00 am, but for Kaoru   
who had been driving for hours on his way back to Tokyo, time had   
no meaning. He had left a week or so ago for Osaka, but while he   
was there, he had changed his mind. He didn't want to have so   
'time' away from his girlfriend Hanako! He wanted to win her   
back, wanted to gain back what they had lost.  
  
So now, on Saturday morning, he was finally back home. Walking   
down the hallway, he stopped outside Mamoru's bedroom. Boy had   
he missed his cousin! Opening the door slightly, Kaoru took a   
small peek at Mamoru's sleeping form.   
  
His partially naked back was turned slightly, facing the door.   
His arms seemed as if they where holding something... 'Or   
someone!' He thought. Looking at the floor (finding the   
scattered pile of clothing), Kaoru confirmed his suspicions.   
'So Sawa's keeping him company,' he backed out of the room   
closing the door on his way. 'Mamoru-kun, you sly dog!' Kaoru   
grinned. Picking up his bags, he flipped the light switch off   
again and made his way down the dark corridor before entering   
his room.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Chapter 6

@TWILIGHT@   
by: HIKARI   
email: machi_no_tenshi@excite.com  
rated: R  
  
  
Chapter 6:   
  
As the sunlight peaked through light-cream curtains inside the bed-  
room, Mamoru stirred and slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry,   
the rays from the run where apparently reflecting off of something   
shinny. As he focused his eyes more, he could tell the long strands   
of shimmering gold came from a certain girl¹s head. ŒUsako,¹ he thought.   
ŒHow could a man, as my cousin, have let you go?¹ He gently wrapped   
his arms around the sleeping girl, hugging her as if he was not capable   
of understanding that she was really there with him.   
  
Just then, Usagi awoke. She lifted her face from Mamoru¹s chest in   
order for her to look at him. He was smiling at her, and she smiled   
back too. Moving her body slowly, so that she may come face to face   
with him, she placed a light butterfly kiss on his nose. "How was your   
night Mamo-chan?" She asked innocently, her actions the bold start of a   
conversation to break the awkwardness of the morning after.   
  
Mamoru grinned as he thought of her question, his hands unconscious-  
ly sliding up and down her curves. ŒHow was my night?¹ He thought.   
ŒWell, if she doesn¹t remember, or doesn¹t know...¹ Abruptly, Mamoru   
flipped Usagi over on her backside as he lay on top of her. "How Œbout   
I show you how my night was?" And not waiting for her to answer his   
question, he kissed her honeyed lips and slid himself inside of her   
once again.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, trying her best to catch her breath. The   
past exertions being a bit too much for her to Œget going¹ again.   
  
His lips stopped ravishing her neck at the sound of her soft plea.   
He knew she might not have said it, but three times in a row was more   
than she was ready to handle at the time. He kissed her lips one last   
time and resigned the night, giving way to the new day. With a sigh of   
regret, he brought himself to a sitting position on the bed and tried   
not to look at the temptation behind him. "So... Are you up for break-  
fast?"  
  
Now there was a question he didn¹t have to ask twice. Jumping off   
of the bed, Usagi ran to his closet and searched for a shirt. Finding   
it, she put it on and then threw a pair of boxers and a t-shirt for   
Mamoru to wear. "Come on!!! Let¹s go eat!!"  
  
Who could disappoint her? Mamoru got dressed quickly but not with-  
out noticing that Usagi had turned around so she would give him privacy.   
ŒShe¹s so adorable, just like-¹ his thoughts were interrupted as Usagi   
grabbed him by the hands and led the way towards the kitchen. She,   
giggling all the way. Mamoru smiled with her as they arrived at the   
living room and made their way into the kitchen.   
  
Suddenly, their little world was stopped and shattered in one   
second. Usagi¹s face became pale as she stood at the kitchen door   
stiffly, disbelief in her eyes. ŒHow?¹ She thought. It was unfair!   
ŒWe were so happy...¹ She just couldn¹t understand ŒWhy?¹ It was   
beginning to be too hard for her as she fought for control of her hyper-  
ventilating. ŒPlease tell me I¹m still asleep.¹ She begged, but hearing   
her name uttered from his lips with such scorn caused her eyes to water.   
  
Kaoru gazed at the couple in front of him. His cousin Mamoru was   
dressed in boxers and a simple white t-shirt. And then, standing in   
front of him at the kitchen door, was the hardest blow to his pride:   
Hanako, *HIS* Hanako wearing nothing more than his cousin¹s shirt.   
Kaoru¹s thoughts then returned to the night before when he had entered   
Mamoru¹s bedroom and seen him with a girl. ŒPretty ironic,¹ Kaoru   
thought. ŒI came back to Tokyo looking for Hanako and I didn¹t even   
have to leave my home!¹ He just couldn¹t stand it anymore, he had to   
do something about this silence... he couldn¹t let them see how their   
treason had ripped him in two. Placing a fake smile on his lips, Kaoru   
gathered some self-control. "Good morning Mamoru-san. Hanako-san."   
He then turned his face towards the counter and began to stir the coffee   
he had been making himself before the interruption. "How did you guys   
sleep last night?"   
  
Mamoru didn¹t know what to say... or even, how to react. He knew   
that some day he would have to confront Kaoru about his relationship   
with Usagi but he had not been prepared for it to be the day after he   
had just established it!! He had planned to talk things out with Kaoru,   
to make sure that he no longer harvested any feeling towards Usagi.   
ŒBut this...¹ Mamoru thought. ŒI never even considered *this* possi-  
bility.¹ "When did you get back?"  
  
Kaoru gave Mamoru a cold smile in acknowledgement. It was a ques-  
tion asked to find how much he knew. But Kaoru wasn¹t going to tell   
everything he knew. Or was he? Knowingly, he held the possibility to   
through in their faces everything he thought of them at this moment.   
He could call Hanako a whore and she would not be able to deny it, she   
might even start hyperventilating. He could also insult his cousin,   
tell him he was a hypocrite and that no matter how much he thought of   
Kaoru¹s dad as his father- that he was merely an orphan. He could   
savor their guilt and see them on their knees begging for forgiveness:   
something he would never give to traitors such as them! He considered   
the probabilities now, and with a serious face, he looked Mamoru   
straight in the eyes. "Early enough to see yo-" but he stopped himself.   
He couldn¹t do it! "Let¹s just say I got here in time to find out what   
was really happening behind my back." And with his head held high,   
Kaoru strode past a silent Hanako and out the apartment¹s door.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
It was eight o¹clock now and Kaoru still had not come back to the   
apartment. Usagi and Mamoru had both taken a shower, separately, and   
were now sitting on opposite ends of the couch. It was surprising how   
in a matter of seconds their whole relationship could have become so   
awkward. Usagi felt as if she was being punished, she was sick and   
tiered of this silent treatment which she did not deserve!   
  
Then, as if reading her mind Mamoru asked her the question he had   
been wondering about ever since Kaoru left that morning. "Do you still   
have something going on with Kaoru-kun?"  
  
She knew it was phrased as a question, but he had said it more like   
a fact. "NO!" She answered, angry at the notion that he could think her   
capable of playing around.   
  
"Then how come he still thinks you¹re his girlfriend?!"  
  
That was the last straw!! ŒHow dare he!!¹ She thought. ŒDoes he   
even know what he¹s calling me?!¹ Usagi stood up, shoulders back as   
she looked down on Mamoru. "I think I know what you¹re implying and I   
do not appreciate it! What ever Kaoru-san thinks that is still going on   
between us is his own imagination. Before he left, it was made clear   
that we were over." Her voice softened, "but I can understand why he   
would feel the way he does."  
  
Mamoru looked at her. She no longer stood in front of him in a   
proud way. Now, a sadness covered her features. ŒNo,¹ Mamoru thought.   
ŒIt¹s not sadness... It¹s guilt.¹ Making his way towards her, he enve-  
loped her in his embrace. He had been quite unfair blaming everything   
on Usagi, especially when he too was responsible for the situation.   
Her arms came around him as she rested her head on his shoulder, the   
tears she had been holding in... finally set free. "I¹m sorry." He   
whispered, "I am so sorry Usako."  
  
She looked at him with her tear-streaked face. "Mamo-chan."She   
held him tighter as she cried. "Please, promise me you¹ll never doubt   
me again..." Her body began to shake with the strength of her tears.   
"Promise me!"   
  
Placing his hand underneath her chin, he brought her face up to his   
view. "I promise you, Usako, that I shall never doubt your word again."   
Mamoru lowered his head and kissed her lips sealing his promise with a   
kiss. Looking back at Usagi, Mamoru continued, "I¹m just worried. I   
don¹t know where Kaoru-kun is and..." he raked his fingers through his   
black ebony hair in despair. "I don¹t like the idea that he thinks   
that I¹ve betrayed him."  
  
"You¹ve never betrayed him." Usagi said as she caressed Mamoru¹s   
face with tenderness. ŒIt was I.¹ She thought in silence as she rested   
her head on the broad expanse of his chest. ŒAnd I¹ll fix everything...   
just wait and see. I¹ll fix everything.¹ "I promise you." Were the   
words he heard her proclaim softly to the wind.   
  
  
To be continued...   
  
========== ========== ========== ========== ==========   
  
Don't you just hate those words?   
(In a deep announcer's voice) So... Where IS Kaoru? What is Usagi   
planning on doing? How is Mamoru planning on straightening things out?   
Who is John Galt? Stayed tooned, the answers to these questions and   
many more will be revealed on the next chapter of... (DA-DA-DA DUM)   
Twilight!! (Pressure the author into sending the next chapter out   
sooner: E-MAIL HER CONSTANTLY!!!)  
  
  



	8. Chapter 7

@TWILIGHT@  
A Monogatari by Hikari.  
E-mail: Machi_NO_Tenshi@Excite.Com  
Rated: R  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Wow! Look at this babe!"  
  
"Yeah! She's beautiful."  
  
"Isn't she that new model?"  
  
The three boys looked at each other in wonder, then,  
returned their eyes to the T.V. placed in front of a store  
window. Hanako, a brand new model, was being interviewed by  
Shimada Sasuke in his new show called Yuugure. How appropriate  
the name for the show was... a dim light of the early evening.  
A show, which no other word could do it justice, a single word  
that meant all it stood for: Twilight.  
  
"Hey Kaoru-kun!" One of the three boys yelled. "Look  
who's on Yuugure!"  
  
A boy with light brown hair turned towards the store's  
window. His dark green eyes probing into the T.V. screen,  
following the interview that Mr. Shimada held with a blond girl  
whose body made her look twenty-one, yet her face gave her the  
appearance of 12. "Who is she?" He asked, as he joined the  
group of admirers at the window.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"She's Hanako!!" A boy answered. "The new model of  
Magami Yuna."  
  
Kaoru looked at the boys in puzzled awareness. "She's  
Hanako?!"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Kaoru stirred.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"And now, may I present to you, your host for tonight...  
Hanako!"  
  
A slim blond-headed figure in a long pale pink satin  
dress walked towards the microphone at the center of the platform.  
Kaoru's eyes followed every sure, delicate step she took. She  
raised her head to speak, her dazzling light blue eyes shimmering  
in the ballrooms lights. "Proud students of Asia University:  
I am honored to have been chosen by your faculty as your host  
for tonight's special fundraising event. I hope that all of  
you will participate in the dance marathon. So without further  
ado... let the dancing begin!"  
  
Swiftly walking through the masses of people, Kaoru  
made his way towards the girl who had clouded his days for  
months. His platonic love. His dream. His golden angel.  
  
Then, at her feet, he bowed before her in the most  
gracious way he could. Raising his eyes to her momentarily,  
showing her a brilliant smile of approval. "Good evening Miss.  
Hanako. It is truly an honor to be within your presence."  
  
She took a step back, astonished at his formality  
and eloquence. "Please sir. There is no need to call me  
'Miss.' my name is simply 'Hanako.'"  
  
Standing proud now, he gave her a friendly smile.  
"It's a pleasure. My name is Sagai Kaoru-san. But please,  
just call me Kaoru."  
  
Hanako's smile broadened and she bowed her head in  
acknowledgement. "Since you have given me such trust as to  
heighten me to the honor of your friendship Kaoru-san, let  
me introduce myself again." She bowed before him, "Konbanwa  
Kaoru-san. My name is Tsukino Usagi-san. It is now, truly,  
a pleasure."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Kaoru stirred.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Hanako moaned her pleasures as Kaoru took her to  
the heights of sensation. He was bringing them to that  
pinnacle point in which both of them would reach ecstasy.  
Soon they would have release.  
  
"Hanako..." He groaned as he felt her clamp down  
on him. "HANAKO!!"  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. The sensation was so  
blinding. "MAMO-CHAN!!" She screamed in the throws of bliss.  
  
Kaoru stood at the door of the bedroom. Mamoru  
and Usagi were having sex in front of him!! He could hear  
their screams of pleasure. He was sure they could see him  
standing at the door, yet... THEY DIDN'T CARE!!  
  
Usagi's soft pants were audible. Then, Kaoru heard  
her say it. What he dreaded the most to hear. "Mamo-chan,  
I love you."  
  
*/^.^\* end of flashback-dream */^.^\*  
  
Kaoru awoke with a start. He passed his hand through  
his forehead. He was sweating. He looked around the room.  
It was different from the one he usually slept in. Then, it  
all came back to him: he was in Mako-chan's apartment.  
  
Kaoru got out of bed, creping slowly into the room  
next door. Closing the door behind him, he gazed at the  
sleeping figure wrapped up in purple sheets. The contrast  
her light cinnamon skin played in the moonlight when compared  
with the bed was quite appealing. She looked like a goddess.  
  
Makoto stirred as one hard rose to rub a sleepy eye.  
"Kao-chan? Is that you?"  
  
He slowly sat at the edge of her bed, taking indecent  
glances at the figure the sheet's contours revealed. "Yes  
Mako-chan. It's me."  
  
'Something's wrong.' Makoto thought. 'I've never  
seen him with that look on his face before.' But she shook  
her thought off in absurdity. 'Maybe I'm just tiered.' She  
repositioned herself to a sitting position and gave Kaoru a  
polite smile. "What brings you here in the middle of the  
night Kao-chan?"  
  
Then, without knowing how or why, he swiftly covered  
the space between them and kissed her lips with full force.  
His arms where wrapping themselves around her waist, bringing  
her closer to his. His hands, insolently wondering about the  
curves of her body.  
  
Makoto stayed still, her body frozen in shock. 'Is  
he really...?' Soon, her body melted and her hands entwined  
themselves in his hair. Their tongues mingled together as  
she opened her mouth to his request. 'Oh, can this be true?'  
But then, like a slap in the face, she felt his hand make its  
way underneath her silk night-shorts. Enraged, she gathered  
up all of her strength and pushed him away. "I DON'T BELIEVE  
YOU!" She screamed as tears threatened to fall. "IS THIS  
WHY YOU CAME HERE? SO THAT I COULD SATISFY YOUR *NEEDS*?!"  
She stood up and ran to the door swinging it open. "get out!"  
  
Kaoru looked up from the floor. He had not moved  
since he had fallen. "I..." He was trying to search for  
something to say. He didn't understand what had happened in  
the last few minutes except that he had felt true happiness,  
and that it had somehow come from her. "I... let me  
explain Mako-chan."  
  
Makoto just lowered her tear-streaked face to the  
ground. "Please Kaoru-san, just get out."  
  
He winced at being called 'Kaoru-san' by her.  
"Mako-chan, I-"  
  
"It's Makoto-san, Kaoru-san. Now, GET OUT!!"  
  
Kaoru stood up and looked at her with the most proud  
look a man could have. As if he was not sorry for the way  
he had kissed her or touched her just moments ago. It was  
a look Makoto could not decipher.  
  
As he left, Makoto quietly shut the door behind him.  
Her tears had returned and now, with full force. 'He was  
just using me! He merely came to me so that I could help  
him forget about Hanako.' She hugged herself in anger.  
'But he will never forget her... he will always love her.'  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  



	9. Chapter 8

@TWILIGHT@  
A Monogatari by Hikari.  
E-mail: Machi_NO_Tenshi@Excite.Com  
Rated: PG-13  
  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
With a sure hand, he picked up the receiver, cutting  
off the annoying ring of the phone. "Moshi-moshi?"  
  
"Ohayoo, umm..." It was a woman's voice. "Is Sagai  
Kaoru-san there?"  
  
"You're speaking to him... Hanako."  
  
He heard her started gasp. "How... how did you know  
it was me?"  
  
"I- " His eyes lowered onto the three-legged round  
table the phone was placed on top off. His lips curving into  
a sour/sad smile. "I'd recognize your voice anywhere."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Usagi could bring  
herself to speak again. Her heart ached with remorse, but  
she had to do this... she had to fix what she had screwed-up.  
'Remember,' she told herself. 'This is all for Mamo-chan.'  
"Kaoru-san, I wish to speak to you in person. I have a very  
interesting proposition to make to you."  
  
"Alright." He said, noting the change in her voice  
from that of a sweet girl... to a professional businesswoman.  
"When and where?"  
  
"At the hotel you're staying at. I can be there at  
five o'clock today."  
  
'This is too weird.' Kaoru thought. "Ok, I'll be here."  
He immediately heard Usagi sigh in relief. "But first, answer  
me this: How did you know I was at this hotel?"  
  
She cleared her throat as she prepared herself to lie,  
"Fubioka Satoshi-san informed me on where you were staying."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Four o'clock at the park. There was no better time  
to be there if you were with the person you loved. 'But not  
today.' She thought. 'Any day but today.'  
  
Mamoru lowered his head to look at her face. "Are  
you alright, Usako?"  
  
She lowered her eyes from the lake to stare at his  
arms. They were wrapped around her waist tightly and as she  
laced her hands on top of his, caressing his skin with her  
soft fingertips... she thought. 'In a couple of hours, I will  
lose the privilege to be within his embrace.'  
  
He felt the tightening of her hands on his and began  
to worry. "Usako, are you sure you're alright?" He spun her  
around to face him. "Come on. Let's go back to the apartment  
and I'll fix us dinner."  
  
Untangling herself gently from his arm, she took a  
step back. His eyes were filled with worry, but she could  
not explain... he would soon find out. "I'm sorry Mamo-chan."  
She began, savoring what would probably be one of the last  
times she'd be allowed to call him that. "I can't. I have  
an appointment tonight that I can't miss." Usagi brought  
her hand up and traced the curve of his jaw. Then, standing  
on tiptoes, she placed a light butterfly kiss on his cheek  
and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait." His hand had launched out to stop her by  
grabbing her wrist. He swiftly reeled her in, placing one  
arm around her waist- the other holding her face steady.  
He looked into her eyes and lowered his lips to hers.  
  
Her moan was a cry of rebellion against what she was  
fighting not to feel. And the urgency with which he was  
kissing her struck fear into her thoughts. For a moment,  
she felt as if he knew that this might be their last kiss.  
As if, he knew, that he might never be able to forgive what  
she was about to do.  
  
So, for what would be the last time, she gave into  
her feelings and let the sensation of Mamoru's lips on hers  
ignite the fires that lay beneath. His hands tracing on her  
body the known pattern that he usually traced over with his  
lips every night. Every night... but tonight, and the nights  
which were to come.  
  
She felt a drop of water hit her cheek and thought  
it had begun to rain. Still kissing Mamoru, she opened her  
eyes and looked at his face. That little crystal water drop  
was not rain... it was a tear. His eyes were closed shut  
in a pained expression as the tears ran from his eyes, down  
to his lips. She could taste their salt... their sadness.  
That was when she too began to cry.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
At five o'clock sharp, Usagi stood at one of the many  
blue doors of the Kakurega Hotel. She was on the fifth floor  
and in front door number 504 just as Suzuki Makoto-san had  
told her. "Well," she took a deep breath. "This is it."  
  
~Ding*Dong~  
  
"Konbanwa, Hanako-san." Kaoru said, bowing slightly  
after the door had opened.  
  
As he raised his head, Usagi almost gasped in shock.  
'He's changed!' His dark-green eyes were glazed over with a  
cold crystal-type expression making them appear a light  
green/gray. The angles on his face seemed sharper, almost  
older. "Kaoru-san..." She whispered.  
  
He moved inside. "Come in." Then, pointing to a chair  
said, "Sit down."  
  
Usagi entered and closed the door behind her. As she  
turned, stopping to look around the room. There was a simple  
queen size bed at the far right end of the room, next to the  
window. To the left, two arm chairs and in between them, a  
wooden three-legged round table with a black phone. It was  
one of those cheap hotel rooms, but then, what did she expect  
when the name of the hotel was the "Hideout."  
  
She sat in the chair he told her to, then, asked him  
to sit across from her. "What I came here to tell you, was  
this:" She licked her lips in a nervous reaction as she stared  
at the white linens on the queen size bed. "I will sleep  
with you if you return to your apartment and treat Mamoru-san  
as if nothing between you and him had ever happened."  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
===== ===== ===== ===== ===== ===== ===== ===== =====  
  
How's THAT for a clifhanger?!  
  
Well, write to me and tell me if I should even bother writing  
up the next chapter.  
  
JYA NE! - Hika-chan ;P  
  
  



	10. Chapter 9

  
@TWILIGHT@  
A Monogatari by Hikari.  
E-mail: Machi_NO_Tenshi@Excite.Com  
Rated: PG  
Part: chapter 9  
  
  
AN:  
I think you've waited for this chapter long enough,  
but, there are some things I want to point out to you. I really  
don't know how many of you remember that in the prologue for this  
story I mentioned that Mamoru had come back to Tokyo to face his  
past. Past of what you ask? That's exactly the questioned I never  
answered or mentioned again.  
Quess what people?! YOU FINALLY GET TO FIND OUT! So read  
on as I proudly present...  
  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"But-but... I don't understand."  
  
She sighed as she tried to gain control of her patience.  
He was making this more difficult than it was. "I said-"  
  
"I know what you said!" He cut in. "But how did you  
know where Kaoru-kun was staying all this time?"  
  
Makoto grew silent over the phone. She remembered what  
had happened inside her bedroom a couple of nights ago. She also  
recalled the note she received from Kaoru the day after, telling  
her of his whereabouts. She took a deep breath. "Because that's  
where he went to after he left my apartment."  
  
Mamoru heaved a sigh as he fought to understand. "And  
since when do you know this?"  
  
"Since two weeks ago."  
  
"Makoto-san, may I ask you a favor?" Mamoru inquired as  
he looked for pen and paper. "Could you give me the address of  
where he's staying?"  
  
"Alright." She thought for a moment. 'I hope that if  
Hanako-san is with Kaoru-kun right now, she gets caught. She  
doesn't deserve Kao-chan... or his cousin!'  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
He looked intently into her eyes. The blue irises were  
glazed over with an ice curtain... they seemed lifeless. He stood  
from the chair and walked over to the window. "Why are you doing  
this Usagi-san? Are you doing this for Mamoru-kun?"  
  
Usagi gasped as she heard her real name being pronounced.  
Sure, Kaoru had called her Usagi before, but never like he had  
today. "I-" Usagi thought for a second. "No, Kaoru-san... I am  
not doing this *for* Mamoru-san. I'm doing this *because* of him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She looked down at her feet. They where naked. "You know  
Kaoru-san... I have known Chiba Mamoru-san for seventeen years of  
my life." Usagi shook her head. "No, that not right. It only  
seems as though I've known him for that long. In truth, we only  
met by accident when we were children." Her toes began to wiggle  
as she began to relate her childhood to him.  
  
"I was running through the park one day, trying to catch  
a butterfly and tripped on a -on something- " She said waving her  
hand in the air, dismissing it's importance. "And laughing in  
the background was the voice of the most annoying boy I could ever  
imagine. But when I stood up and gave him an angry look, he  
completely ignored my dislike for him and rushed forward to see  
why my knee was bleeding." Usagi smiled in remembrance. "From  
that day we became friends."  
  
Kaoru raked his fingers through his hair. "I still don't  
understand why you're doing this!?!"  
  
Usagi got on her feet and walked to the window staring  
solemnly at the emerging neon lights of Tokyo during the  
commencement of sundown. "I thought he had died." She took a  
quick glance at Kaoru's confused face. "Mamoru-san, I mean. I  
thought he was killed in the accident with his parents." Usagi  
leaned against the wall, her body relaxing somewhat as she thought  
of him. "I was so relieved when I found out he was still alive...  
but being in Tokyo was hurting him." She closed her eyes. "It  
still is."  
  
Kaoru examined her features. She was holding back  
something, but he couldn't tell what. He tried urging her on.  
"What is?"  
  
"All this time, ever since he got here, Mamoru-san has  
been wanting to face something yet he hasn't had the guts to do it."  
  
"Do you know what that is?"  
  
Usagi turned, looking him straight in the eyes. "Kaoru  
-san, what do you call a child without parents?"  
  
He gave her a strange look. "An orphan. Why?"  
  
"That's what Mamoru-san is. An orphan."  
  
"That's not true." Kaoru began to pace the room. All  
of Usagi's beating around the bush was starting to tick him off.  
"He has me and my dad."  
  
"You don't get it. That's not the same!!" Usagi threw  
her hands in air. "When Mamoru-san was little he was made to  
believe that his parents still existed even thought they where  
dead. By the time he realized they were never coming back, it  
was too late for him to feel as though he really belonged in your  
family."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Kaoru-san..." Usagi said barely above a whisper. "He's  
never had the courage to look upon his parent's grave." She  
lifted her face to him, her eyes now glistening with tears.  
"That's why I'm doing this. Because I refuse to let Mamo-chan  
lose the only family that he has left. I want to see him happy.  
So go ahead," she screamed. "Indulge yourself! But plea-"  
  
Usagi was silenced as Kaoru's hand made contact with her  
cheek. "BAKA!" He yelled at her. "You just contradicted  
everything you said! You don't want to hurt Mamoru-kun... but  
look at what you're saying!" Kaoru's eyes filled with anger.  
"Do you really think he'd be happy to know what you came here  
to do?!"  
  
She touched her cheek. Never in her life had she been  
truck by a man. Rage simmered beneath her shock. 'It's true.'  
She thought. 'Everything Kaoru was saying was true.'  
  
"But do you know what's most insulting Usagi-san?" His  
eyes softened as he held out his hand to help her up. "That you  
would think sleeping with you was my ultimate goal."  
  
"I never meant-"  
  
"I know." He cut her off. "I know that's not what you  
meant. I suppose that's my fault too, you see, I wasn't very  
honest with you when we began our relationship. I really only  
wanted to be the boyfriend of Hanako, the famous model. My  
mistake was overlooking that you were more than just a celebrity.  
You where also a bright teenage girl."  
  
"Kaoru..." She whispered softly, unable to believe the  
revelation he was making.  
  
"Unfortunately," he sighed. "The knowledge of who I  
really love came too late."  
  
Usagi looked up at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that the girl I really love hates me."  
  
"And who's she?"  
  
"Suzuki Makoto-san."  
  
A startled gasp escaped from Usagi's throat. "Who did  
you just say?"  
  
"Mako-chan." He repeated. "You know, the girl that used  
to be my roommate."  
  
"Yes, I know who you meant." She took a deep breath.  
"Do you really love her?"  
  
Kaoru lowered his gaze, for holding it steady was becoming  
difficult to do. "Yes." He breathed out silently. "But she  
doesn't love me back."  
  
"Listen Kaoru-san," Usagi spoke while placing her shoes  
on at the entrance. "Go back to Mamo-chan and speak with him.  
But don't tell him that I was here. I'll talk to Makoto-san."  
  
"Usagi!" But before he could answer, she was out his door.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Usagi stood inside a telephone booth, looking through  
the directory book with the hope of finding Makoto's home address.  
She had been in such a hurry to get to her house, she had forgotten  
she didn't know where Makoto lived. But as she skimmed through  
the pages, luck was on her side. There, in black kanji on the  
white page was her name, phone number and home address.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
'Should I go?' Mamoru thought while he drank a hot cup  
of chocolate, curled up in his favorite chair. 'What if he doesn't  
want me there? Will he kick me out? Would I get into a fight  
with him?'  
  
"Argh!" He cried in desperation. "I'm not about to let  
the only family I have break up!" Putting his cup on the coffee  
table, he got up and grabbed his coat. "I'm going."  
  
At that instant, his doorbell rang.  
  
Mamoru went to open the door and took a step back.  
"Kaoru-kun!!"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Listen Tsukino-san," Makoto began from her doorway.  
"You and I have nothing to talk about. I already gave you Kaoru  
-kun's phone number and address, what more do you want?"  
  
"Please. Could I just come in for a couple of minutes?"  
Usagi was beginning to doubt the success of her appearance here.  
"I just want to talk to you."  
  
Makoto looked at her. 'No wonder Kao-chan loves her.'  
Usagi was so beautiful. "Alright." Makoto gave up. "But you  
can only stay for five minutes." She led the way in. "I have  
other stuff to do."  
  
"That's fine by me." Usagi answered as they reached the  
living room.  
  
Then after both had taken a seat, Makoto asked, "So what  
is it you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Makoto-san," Usagi began as she leaned forward. "What  
is it that you feel for Kaoru-san?"  
  
Her face turned shades. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean, are you attracted to him?"  
  
'She's trying to ridicule me!!' Makoto thought as anger  
rose in her veins. "NO! I think of him just as a friend." She  
arose from the chair as she glared down at Usagi. "And if Kaoru  
-kun is what you came to talk to me about, you can save your  
breath. I know he's yours even though you don't deserve him.  
So just *go* and leave me alone!"  
  
"Makoto-san, you don't understand," Usagi said as she  
walked over to her side. "That's my point. Kaoru-san isn't  
mine... he loves you."  
  
Makoto turned to look at her. 'She must be joking...  
right?' But Usagi's eyes were steady. Then, in her mind, she  
thought back to the night she had kicked Kaoru out. Could he  
really have been thinking of her? "You're lying!" Makoto  
screamed.  
  
"No I'm not." She tried to get closer to her, but for  
every step she took, Makoto took two. "If you just listen to  
him... If you just listened to yourself..."  
  
Makoto went over to the door and swung it open. "Please  
*leave*."  
  
"Alright." Usagi picked up her purse and walked towards  
the exit. Then, facing her before she left, Usagi made her last  
attempt. "Just think about what I said to you, ok?"  
  
Usagi heard no answer from Makoto. But as she stepped  
outside, she was surprised she didn't hear the door slam shut  
behind her.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Tadaimasu!" Usagi sang as she walked inside Mamoru's  
apartment.  
  
"Okaerinasai."  
  
Her body froze momentarily as the two answering voices  
hit her. She quickly discarded her shoes and ran to the kitchen.  
She hadn't been wrong... they were both there! Usagi smiled  
broadly as she bowed down to them. "Konbanwa Kaoru-san. Konbanwa  
Mamo-chan."  
  
Mamoru immediately noticed the way in which she had said  
his name. A warmth filled inside of him as he found relief .  
Whatever had been troubling his Usako this afternoon was done  
and over with.  
  
Mamoru gave a glace back at his cousin and saw him nod.  
Taking Usagi in his arms, he kissed her lips. Softly as first...  
then, with more intensity. He heard her moan as he pulled away  
a little, suckling gently on her lower lip. Breaking the kiss,  
he smiled down at her.  
  
Now, everything was perfect. He had the girl of his  
dreams and the brother he had thought he'd lost. So what if  
things hadn't gone the way he'd planned when he first arrived  
in Tokyo. Nothing usually does. He didn't have to face his  
past... he could just put it behind him. Right?  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
+~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~+  
  
Well people...  
  
This *IS* the last "chapter" because next will be the  
"epilogue". I'm so sad this story's over but it gives me the  
time to start my other fics.  
Which, as a plug, I'll start to advertise:  
It's an original story set in the flower district of Gion, Kyoto,  
staring one of my favorite anime couples. Also, I am happy to  
mention that for this story I'll get help co-writing it with the  
fabulous LAZ!!  
I think this means that since it's two creative brains  
instead of one... that the stories will be out faster. I'll try  
to prove this theory correct.  
The title you ask? You'll soon find out. (Hopefully)  
  
MINNA-SAN, JYA NE!!  
  
att: Hika-chan  
  
  



	11. Epilogue

@@TWILIGHT@  
A Monogatari by Hikari.  
E-mail: Machi_NO_Tenshi@Excite.Com  
Rated: PG  
Part: Epilogue  
  
  
AN:  
So here it is... seeing as you've all been pestering me to  
write this. Nah! Just kidding. You know I love you guys e-mails.  
Actually, I love then *so much* that I have even done a special  
prize. What about? You'll have to read my ending author's notes to  
find out. As for now, ON TO THE STORY!!!  
  
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Mamoru could only stare out the window. A gray sky hid the  
sun from Tokyo. It was raining once again. He couldn't believe that  
today, of all days, *they* were planning on taking him *there*.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru-kun." Usagi began. "I tried to talk to  
her... tried to make her see... but she just wouldn't listen to me."  
She hung her head low as if she couldn't bring herself to face him  
after her defeat.  
  
"It's alright." Kaoru sighed in regret. "I think I knew  
from the start that she and I would never be."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
As they came into the living room, Mamoru looked up from his  
position. All previous thoughts of his past would soon be put to  
rest. He gave them a weak smile and followed silently as they all  
walked out of the apartment.  
  
Once inside the car, Mamoru preferred to take the backseat  
next to his girlfriend. He knew she felt his discomfort at what lay  
ahead, but he dared not give voice to his thoughts. And as if she  
had read his mind, she gently took his hand in hers and squeezed it  
softly.  
  
He looked into Usagi's eyes, and all the worries that had  
suddenly filled his heart where gone. It didn't matter now if his  
parents were dead... if he had really been an orphan all his life.  
All that mattered now was her. She alone was his future. And with  
her, he would start a life anew.  
  
Glancing at his cousin, a warmth filled inside of him. 'No,'  
he thought. 'I have never really been an orphan. Not when there was  
so much love around me as I grew up.' He immediately remembered his  
uncle Masayuki and everything he had done to make sure that Mamoru  
felt at home. Sometimes, he knew, that his uncle had even taken his  
side over Kaoru's.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
As soon as they arrived at the cemetery, the rain seemed to  
pour down harder. The dry leafless trees that lined the entrance  
gave the cemetery a highly morbid look. And as they walked along  
the rows of gravestones, a chill crept up their spine.  
  
Kaoru led the way towards the burial site of Mamoru's parents.  
He knew quite well the place where his aunt rested, having visited it  
many times himself. After all... Kaoru was part of the conspiracy  
that his father had elaborated for Mamoru's benefit or misfortune.  
  
Arriving at the site, Mamoru saw Kaoru step aside, to give  
him a view of what he had wanted to see. And it all lay before him,  
proof that his parents had died. Proof that he was an orphan.  
Proof... that he really had never been abandoned.  
  
Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as Mamoru's lips parted  
into a serene smile. How long had he wished for this day? How long  
had he waited to know... to be able to *see* the proof that he hadn't  
been discarded, forsaken, or simply forgotten by those he loved?  
  
Kaoru and Usagi's heads were bent low before the joy filled  
laughter of a husky male voice interrupted their mourning. They both  
turned to look at Mamoru, whose expression was filled with mirth.  
He was laughing so openly. He was finally... free.  
  
Usagi smiled as she entwined her arm in his, linking their  
fingers together. She could sense it in his eyes. The past... was  
finally where it belonged.  
  
Kaoru turned around as he heard the sound of retreating  
footsteps. A tall brunette woman was walking away from a nearby  
tree where she must have been hiding. He walked towards her, his  
stride quick and effortless. "Mako-chan?"  
  
The woman stopped, her head hung low, and turned around. Her  
eyes locking with his as she faced him. Green met green as they  
stared at each other... he had never realized how alike they were.  
  
Her lips parted into a soft smile. "Hello Kao-ru... kun."  
  
Kaoru made his way towards Makoto. "I- I- " He suddenly  
bowed down, his hands stiff at his side. "I'm sorry Makoto-san."  
  
She took a step back. "I'm sorry to Kaoru-san." She said as  
she turned her back to him so as not to see her tears. "But, *I'm  
sorry* doesn't change anything."  
  
Kaoru grabbed her arm. "I love you Suzuki Makoto-san!"  
  
Fire traveled through Makoto's veins. "No you don't." Her  
tears began to burn a path to her lips where she could taste their  
salt. "You love Hanako, you always have." She whirled around to  
stare at him straight on. "Admit it! You're *infatuated* with her!!"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Mamoru and Usagi looked back as they heard people arguing.  
To both of their astonishment, it was Makoto who stood next to Kaoru.  
And Usagi knew what they were quarrelling about. She had to stop  
them. Usagi began to talk towards Kaoru and Makoto but was stopped.  
  
"Leave them alone." Mamoru said as he held onto her wrist.  
"They need some time to talk."  
  
"But," Usagi just stared as Makoto cried and tried to prevent  
Kaoru from getting too close to her. "They're fighting about me!  
Can't you see?"  
  
"Come on Usako... let's wait for Kaoru in the car." And  
like that, he guided Usagi towards the entrance of the cemetery.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Makoto, what am I going to have to tell you to make you  
believe me?!"  
  
"Nothing!! I won't believe you... YOU'RE LYING TO ME!!"  
  
"Yeah? Then why did you come here?" Kaoru countered. "Why  
did you accept my invitation? Huh?! TELL ME!"  
  
Makoto's revere crumbled. "NO!!" She was frantically shaking  
her head from side to side. "I- I- " her hands holding her head as  
if it might fall off. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" She screamed as she  
began to run away from Kaoru.  
  
Trying to make her escape, Makoto fell on the grass as her  
foot tripped on a gravestone. She didn't want to believe him. She  
had made a promise to herself to never trust another guy again...  
all they wanted was sex.  
  
She hadn't realized how long she had stayed there until she  
felt Kaoru's hands on her shoulders. Brushing them off gently, she  
tried to recollect her strength. "I don't know why I came here  
Kaoru-san. I will admit that..."  
  
Standing up, her green eyes watered with the forlorn tears  
of sleepless nights. "But, if you really mean what you say... then  
prove it to me." She hushed him as he tried to speak. "And I don't  
mean by words Kaoru-kun... prove it to me by actions. Show me, and  
then I will believe you."  
  
Kaoru stood so to be the same height as her. Taking gently  
her hand in his, he brought it to his lips and laid a butterfly kiss  
on each of the knuckles. "I would like to be your friend if you  
would let me?"  
  
Makoto smiled as she inclined her head forward. Kaoru had  
understood completely what she had wanted... Time to regain her  
trust in him. "I'd like that very much."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the distance, Mamoru and Usagi could see Kaoru walking  
hand in hand with Makoto. "Do you think we should go?" Usagi asked  
mischievously.  
  
He grinned. "I think Kaoru will be able to find a ride home  
without us." And with that, Mamoru started up the car, and drove of  
into Tokyo... the city where his life had finally found peace with  
both past and future.  
  
  
  
?...The End...?  
  
  
+~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~+  
  
HIYA AGAIN MINNA!!  
  
So you wanna find out about the contest right? Well, I guess  
it's really not a contest... it's just a way of me to thank all those  
people that have stuck with me all this time.  
Ok, here's my plan. I will review the stack of e-mails people  
have sent me all throughout Twilight (yes, I have kept every single  
one), and from them, chose the one person that e-mailed me the most.  
To them, I will give the special prize of hand picking the next story  
I will begin. Does that sound fair people? I think so.  
You know what this means... if you think you are one of those  
people, keep a close watch on your e-mail. You might just get a letter  
from me!!  
  
  
Well, JYA NE!!  
att: Hika-chan  
  
  



End file.
